The Lightning Dreyar and The Heart Filled Flower
by HeartfilliaLily
Summary: Summary: What if Lucy had an older sister and what if that sister was a dragon slayer? How did it happen? Not only that, but a strange destiny ties this sister to the arrogant Laxus Dreyar. Follow Lily Heartfilia on her journey of sorrow, love, friendship, destiny and so much more.
1. Prolouge: The Start of it all

**The Lightning Dreyar and The Heart Filled Flower.**

Summary: What if Lucy had an older sister and what if that sister was a dragon slayer? How did it happen? Not only that, but a strange destiny ties this sister to the arrogant Laxus Dreyar. Follow Lily Heartfilia on her journey of sorrow, love, friendship, destiny and so much more.

*Note*

The first few chapters will be set before the start of the series. So please be patient.

Warnings: Will be rated M for reasons such as foul language, sexual references and actions in later chapters, and the hint of child labor.

Declaimer: Let me get a few things out of the way. I do NOT own Fairy Tail or its characters, Hiro Mushima does. Flames will be used to either burn Lisanna or given to Natsu to eat. Not all of the upcoming OC's in this story are mine, most of them are made by a friend of mine and some we worked on together. With that done let's get this story moving!

* * *

Prologue: The Start of It All.

It's a normal day at the Heartfilia manor. Jude is in his study working hard to provide for his family. Layla is holding her two year old daughter Lucy, who is all dolled up for the event to come, while her oldest is getting dressed by the maids. Soon a brown haired, green eyed girl, no older than five, comes out in an emerald green ballroom dress with white lace at the bottom, on the sleeves and on the collar of the dress. A white bow rests on the chest of the gown with an emerald broach in the center of it.

"Oh Lily, you look beautiful in your dress." Layla said to her eldest daughter.

"Do I really have to wear this mama? It's just standing for a painting." Lily asked in a lightly irritated tone. She didn't see the point in dressing up. Today the whole family was posing for a portrait. Jude, Layla, Lily and Lucy would be all together to celebrate two years of success for the Heartfilia Railways.

"Yes Lily. This is very important to your father and it's the first painting that will have your sister Lucy in it. Now if you're good, you can hold her for the family portrait." Layla stated gently but firmly.

"Lili!" Lucy added bubbly. Lily smiled at her baby sister. Both siblings adored the other. Lily would play with the younger of the two whenever she could and would cheer her up when Lucy would cry. Lucy, in turn, would follow her loving big sister wherever she went. Whether it is crawling or her new skill of walking, the Heartfilia sisters where rarely seen apart.

"Okay mama, I will be good. It won't be that long right? I was planning on going out to where the other grown-ups stay to pick flowers and make a flower crown for Lucy." Lily said with a smile on her face. Layla smiled at her little lily flower. Ever since she was born eight months after her and Jude's wedding day Lily has loved the outdoors, mostly she had an interest in the various plants that grew.

"There are my three favorite ladies. All dressed up and looking wonderful for today." Jude said as he entered the room. "I have been looking all over for the three of you. Are my girls ready?" He continued. He always had to take a moment and stop every time he saw them. Layla and he had planned on only having one child a few years after they married and had everything set but Lily came to them as a surprise. Yet what a wonderful little surprise she was. Having his mother's green eyes and his father's tree wood brown hair, she was defiantly his darling flower. Not too long after they moved into their new home was Lucy born. He felt truly blessed to have such a family.

"Yes Jude dear, we are all ready." Layla said to her husband with a slight giggle. Once the family was in place with Lily sitting in a big red chair, Lucy sitting on her lap hugging her sister without stopping, Layla to the left and Jude to the right, the painter quickly got to work, not knowing how long the children would hold still for. Three and a half hours had past and the painting was done. Layla had gone in with Lucy after she fell asleep during the painting; Jude was talking with the painter and after Lily had changed into her favorite tan sun dress, made a bolt for the servants' quarters outside to the spot where she knew the prettiest flowers grew. Lily sat down and started to make a flower crown just the way a nice maid taught her, unaware of the stranger sneaking up behind her.

"You're a pretty little thing aren't you? You should sell nicely on the market. Then again the boys could always use a little more eye candy at the mines." The stranger said to get her attention. Just as Lily turned her head around to look at who spoke a sharp pain was felt to the right side of her head and her world went black. She was then picked up and thrown inside a horse drawn carriage filled with other children.

"Lily, it's time to come inside, it's getting late. You can finish your flower crown tomorrow." Jude said plainly as he approached the spot he knew his daughter loved so much. Yet all he saw was a line of flowers of an unfinished crown and a torn piece of cloth from her favorite dress that had snagged on a nail. The crack of a whip was heard followed by the whinny of four horses. Jude ran towards the sound as fast as he could, fearing the worst. Soon the carriage was within sight and he ran with all his might.

"Lily! Return Lily to me at once!" He yelled out to both his oldest daughter and to the carriage. She did not respond and the driver looked back at him.

"Sorry old man but it looks like you will never see your daughter again. Don't worry; we don't want your money, just the girl!" The driver laughed out. He knew there was nothing Jude could do. The carriage holding his daughter was getting farther and farther away. The scared father tripped from his heel going into an unseen gofer hole and fell to the ground. He looked up just to see the criminal take off with a member of his family. One of his children that he, from her birth, silently vowed to look after and protect… and he failed. Just like that, Lily was gone. The next few months he hired person after person to find his daughter. Rune knights, detectives, wizards from various guilds, yet nothing turned up. Any lead he could follow turned into a dead end. Layla was devastated, she didn't know what to do except pray to any god that would listen that her daughter was alive and would find her way home on her own.

The pain of what had happened affected Lucy as well. Every day she would cry when she couldn't find her big sister. Not understanding why she wasn't coming to cheer her up or why she was gone. Lucy was so young and yet she had no choice but to experience how painful loss could be. No one knew how to comfort the grieving family. The separation was not easy on Lily either. She had woken up deep in the forest alone with the carriage destroyed by what looked like a giant claw. She had wandered and wandered till she found Fauna, a nature dragon, who told her that she was the only one in the carriage and the man driving it had run off.

"You should return home as fast as you can. Your family must be worried and miss you." Fauna advised.

"I don't know where my home is, I never learned the address. Papa said I wasn't old enough to leave the estate yet and that I would when I was older." Lily had told the mighty dragon with tears in her eyes. Lily was lost. All she had was a pink heart shaped locket with a picture of her family inside. Fauna couldn't simply let this child head off on her own when she didn't even know where to start looking.

"Then it seems you need to ask the man that took you where you are from. He will surely know. Yet you cannot ask him as you are now. They will not do things because you ask. I shall teach you nature dragon slayer magic. Plants and wood will be yours to control. Fight him to get the information you need. Then and only then will you be able to return home. I will help you track him down, I know of a spell that changes my size so that you can carry me with you on your travels. Are you prepared to learn? Do you have what it takes to find your way back home?" The dragon asked. The road head would be hard but something about this human girl compelled the usually loner dragon to help and have faith in her.

"If it means getting back home to my family I will do whatever it takes. While I am at it I might as well help the other kids that had gotten taken before me. They all have families they need to get home to as well. So I'll do it, I'll become a nature dragon slayer!" '_Hold on mama, papa, Lucy, I will come home. You just need to wait a little while. I'll be back before you know it.'_ She said with great confidence and thought to herself to sink in her motivation. With Lily set on the path before her, she begins her magic training with Fauna. An unknown destiny awaits her that will have her meet many friends, many foes, and even one day meet the man that will light and rattle the skies and only she can calm the storm within.

* * *

Wow! That's a lot of writing. I think my fingers are cramped. Well I hoped all of you enjoyed it and will continue to read this story. Please don't be afraid to review. Next chapter is The Lightning Dreyar's Prophecy.


	2. Chapter1 Lightning Dreyar's Prophecy

Declaimer: Let me get a few things out of the way. I do NOT own Fairy Tail or its characters, Hiro Mushima does. Flames will be used to either burn Lisanna or given to Natsu to eat. Not all of the upcoming OC's in this story are mine, most of them are made by a friend of mine and some we worked on together. With that done let's get this story moving!

* * *

**Chapter 1: The Lightning Dreyar's Prophecy**

The year is now X774. It has been five years since Lily was taken away from her family and she has now begun her travels to find the man that took her, Fauna placed on her shoulder, no bigger than a gecko. Yet the focus of this chapter is not on Lily, but on someone else just as important. We turn our attention to the city of Magnolia. Where the Fairy Tail guild resides. Within this guild we look to a young boy by the name of Laxus Dreyar. Today is a very big day for the thirteen year old lightning wizard, for today he is setting off on a mission on his own for the first time.

"Are you sure you have everything, Laxus? Water, food, bandages, your sleeping bag?" asked a very worried Makarov. As both the guild master and Laxus' grandfather, he wants nothing more for the young wizard than his safety.

"I will be fine gramps. The mission is within the city, so I'm not going very far. I'll be back in a couple of hours. Relax old man." Laxus replied. _'I swear he worries too much.'_ He thought. "I have magic now so it will be ok." Laxus said to his grandpa with a smile.

"If you say so. Still be careful and don't cause trouble!" Makarov said as he waved his grandson off. Worry still lingered in the heart of the seventy eight year old man. His only grandchild had been born sickly, frail, and unable to perform magic. It is only recent had that changed. Laxus' father, Ivan Dreyar, had implanted a lacrima inside the boy's body, causing his body to grow strong, healthy and putting lightning magic in his hands; giving Laxus confidence but also some arrogance. Arrogance that Makarov feared may consume the boy.

As Laxus waked, his mind filled with excitement, soon came across an area he did not recognize. The buildings looked strange with odd color paint and bazaar shapes that the young man could not identify.

"It seems you have been in sneered in a web you cannot see. For a message from fate shows how important you must be." Said a strange voice. Laxus turned to see an elder woman in a sky blue cloak. Her eyes can't be seen and on the clothed table in front of her, lay a simple block of wood.

"Who are you? What do you mean?" Laxus asked with slight anger. He was not aware of the road before him.

"I can help you out of here, but first you must listen to my message and do a small exchange. Surely that sounds like a deal of fair arrange?" The woman said without missing a beat.

Laxus replied annoyingly "Fine, I'll listen but you better keep your end of the deal and get me out of here." He had small sparks of lightning around his body to show he meant business. Yet the woman only smiled with amusement. "So what is this message you have for me?" He asked. A part of him felt that it was really important and that he needed to pay attention.

_"You will soon begin a wonderful fate. July 7th in three years is the date. You meet a girl whom seems young. Yet her name will never leave your tongue. Make her mad and you shall feel her powerful force. Talk to her and you will hear her pain and remorse. By day you will fight, ruled by your pride. At night the act will drop and she shall be at your side. No matter the damage you feel. Your body and heart she will heal. Just like how you cannot deny a bold font. You will not deny that she is who you want. You seek strength and power? Then take clam and love this heart filled flower."_

The woman's words echoed in his head, trying hard to make sense of it. Yet only question after question came to mind. Laxus then felt something in his hand. When he looked, it was the block of wood that was on the table. As he held it within his hand he could tell that it was no simple block of wood as he thought before. No, it was filled with magic but as for why or what its purpose was, he did not know. Laxus looked up at the woman, hoping she would explain all of this.

"The wood is magical as you can tell. It shall take form of the flower the girl you seek is named after is the purpose of its spell. Keep it close to heart. Then you and your love shall never be apart. I give this to you to remember that the world isn't so freighting. All I ask for in return is a lacrima filled with your lightning." She speaks once more. Laxus was beginning to get annoyed with her speaking in rhyme. He looked at the empty lacrima she suddenly had on her table where the wood once was.

"Alright old bag, I'll fill the lacrima but I want answers and you promised to get me out of this weird place." He told her. Laxus closes his eyes to focus and filled the lacrima. "There the stupid thing is filled with my lightning." He stated. Laxus opens his eyes to look at the woman only to find that she was gone and he was out of wherever he was at. He was back on the original street he was walking on, even closer to where the client was waiting. Laxus began to question if it was a dream but he felt something in his hand. The block of magic wood that he was given.

_'Just what is going on? Who was that old hag and what does the message mean?' _Laxus thought to himself. He shook his head and continued onward. Putting the wood block in his backpack; he would talk with his gramps later to see if he knew anything about what had just a cured. Just as he begins walking again a flurry of people flood the street behind him and from an alleyway behind those people is a wood brown haired, green eyed, ten year old nature dragon slayer in training; Lily Heartfilia. A person Laxus would have met too soon had fate not have other plans for these two souls of Laxus and Lily.

_'The time will come for your meeting but it will mean nothing if you meet her now. The impact you will have on each other must be as great as the path before you. For now, you can only wonder.'_

* * *

With that is the end of chapter 1. I hope you are enjoying this story. Please don't be afraid to review. They help. Next chapter is **The Heart Filled Flower's Fortune. **


	3. Chapter2 Heart Filled Flower's Fortune

Declaimer: Let me get a few things out of the way. I do NOT own Fairy Tail or its characters, Hiro Mushima does. Flames will be used to either burn Lisanna or given to Natsu to eat. Not all of the upcoming OC's in this story are mine, most of them are made by a friend of mine and some we worked on together. With that done let's get this story moving!

* * *

**Chapter 2: The Heart Filled Flower's Fortune**

The date is now July 7th, X777. Lily is 13 years of age and is making her way home. The last building of Griffin Claw, the name of the guild behind all this, has been taken down. Finally, after 8 long years, her journey is coming to an end. Lily brought down a dark guild, saved many children, gained the title "Wood Golem Lil", became the nature dragon slayer, and was on her way back to her family! One would think that she would be proud of such accomplishments at an age where most wizards barely started wizard work.

Yet this day only left a bittersweet feeling in the young girl's heart. For that very morning Lily awoke to find her caretaker and mentor, Fauna the nature dragon, had left. Not a trace of her to be found.

_'I always knew Fauna and I would have to go our separate ways at some point, but to leave without saying goodbye? She may have not been my mother, but I want to believe that our time together at least meant something to her. I know I will never forget her or what she did for me.' _Lily thought to herself as she remembered the form of her dragon companion.

From her scales thick and brown like the wood from a tree that stayed strong as the ages past, to her green wings that looked like layering leaves that gently blow in the wind, to her tail as flexible and strong as the jungle vine. Fauna also having teeth and claws like the thorns of a plant that only wishes to protect itself. Her head narrow and sleek similar to that of a gentle forest deer, holding eyes as red as the purest, untouched rose and atop her head, horns that slick back akin to a gazelle.

Lily sighed, knowing there was nothing she could do about what has already happened. She looks once more at the useless map that Handrax, the vial man that stole her away, had given her; even marking on the map the location of her home. The map wasn't badly made or inaccurate, the thing that made it useless was the fact that Lily couldn't read it. Fauna taught her how to read, write, do math, and how to make medications out of herbs, but not how to read maps. Fauna was the one to guide her and with the dragon gone, Lily was on her own. Going only in the direction of the strongest magic pulse she felt, hoping it would lead her to a town or a guild where she could ask for directions.

Suddenly a strong wind picked up from seemingly nowhere and without warning. Lily quickly shot one hand down to keep her native, yellow occur, tribal skirt from blowing up and the other upwards to keep her shoulder blade length hair from whipping her face and blocking her sight. Yet that action proved to be the wrong one for the hand holding back her hair also held the map and with it up made it all that much easier for the wind to snatch said map away from her. Lily immediately went running after her only lead home. Moving away from the magic pulse she felt through her bare feet and towards a town a little farther away from her intended destination. She ran and ran, focused only on the map that didn't seem to get closer to her nor farther. When she finally was able to catch her paper item she had arrived in the middle of said town and the light of day was close to changing to twilight.

Lily had to stop to gather her lost breath and take in her new surroundings. The buildings where of simple brick, the color faded of its usual rusty red. The street made of gray cobble stone, smooth for the sake of those who had the leaser to ride in a carriage as they completed their errands. The sounds of the street where few in numbers, from the people that walked about, wrapping up any task they have before night fall. She took notice how the strong wind had gone just as swiftly as it came in favor of a more soothing, gently breeze that was calming to the nerves. She takes a small intake of the surprisingly fresh air before looking at her map to try and figure out exactly where she was.

"You look to a map that has only led you to roam. What you need is a heart that will show you the way home." Spoke the voice belonging to an elderly female. Lily jumped in surprise and turned to face the woman garbed in her sky blue cloak and sat behind a table. On the table was a stand and what the stand held was what looked like a crystal ball, or what she thought was a crystal ball till she saw a flash of faint light and heard the sound of muffled thunder. Lily's eyed looked at the orb and then at the woman, her words from before sinking in after her little shock.

"Wait, how did you know I am trying to get home and can you tell me how to get there?" Lily asked. More questions wished to be spoken but they were pushed aside for later. Right now seeing if this strange woman could help her took priority.

"The help you wish from me, I cannot give. Yet I can lead you to someone to help you find the place you live." The woman said to her. "A message from fate to tell is my only task. Just a bit of your time, lending your ear is but one of two things from you I ask. Listen well for this may be hard to believe. Do that and both my help and this lightning filled lacrima is what you will receive." The woman continued. Relived that this one wasn't as easily riled as her destined bound counterpart.

"Ok, I guess I have time to spare. I've been away for 8 years; I don't think a few more minutes would be a total loss." Lily stated as she got comfortable to listen to what the elder had to say. In truth she didn't really care about whatever this message was, but if it means she could finally get home, then she would listen to a god damn dictionary being read out loud.

_"The wheels of fate will turn when you enter a bar. There you will find a man, in age that is both close and far. At first you two will argue and scream. Yet in time he will be all you dream. Four times you will met. Until the fifth time when the odds you have beat. During the day, in the public eye, fighting will be the norm. Yet at night, away from all, your company with him shall calm the storm. Though he may annoy you with all his bark. His actions are your spark. You may not know it little Heartfilia flower of spunk and flare. Your life is tied to the lighting Dreyar."_

Lily honestly couldn't make heads or tails of what she was just told. She thought and thought, trying to make sense of it till she was pulled away from those thoughts from the lightning lacrima being put into the bag she carried. It wasn't by any means heavy, the lacrima was no bigger than an average ball that could be thrown or kicked. Yet she wondered of what use she would have with this kind of item. _'Maybe I can sell it to get some money for a room to stay in for the night.' _She thought. Lily looked at the woman with curiosity in her green eyes. "You said that listening to your message was only half of what you wanted to ask me, correct? What else do you need from me before you can take me to the person who will help me get home?" She asked.

"I can tell that you know a special magic of green. A magic that puts nature in your hands is one that not many have seen. With your power, if you could, grow for me but a simple block of wood? A spell on it I will cast for it will be the item I need for my next task. As for the lacrima you must keep and not sell. For in the future it will serve you well." The woman said with a smile. Most would try to forget what else is needed of them only for her to bring it up before they left.

_'How did she know I was thinking of selling the lacrima? How does she know what kind of magic I use? I never told her that information. Just who is this woman?'_ Lily thought as she focused her magic and grew the wood she asked for. The cloaked woman let her know when it was the right size. It was of same shape and size of a factory made brick. "Alright, you have your wood. Now can you tell me where this person is that will get me home?" Lily asked her politely. It was about time she got the help she was promised.

"Just go inside the building behind you. You will find that both my word and my message holds true. When you see him you will know. Don't hesitate, just go." She told Lily as she pointed behind the female dragon slayer. Lily turned her head to see a restaurant and bar she was certain wasn't there before. Last she remembered a bakery stood there. Lily turned her head back to question the mysterious cloaked female only to find that she gone. The only thing she faced was the entrance to an empty alleyway. '_Where did she go? How did I not notice her leave with my heightened senses? Just who was she?'_ All these questions swirled in her head with not a trace of an answer to be found.

Lily sighed in frustration. First she wakes to find that Fauna had left, then she nearly loses her only lead, and now she just had the strangest experience that most would call her crazy if she told her story. She didn't want to think on just how much worse this could possibly be. With another sigh, this time one of defeat, she collects herself and enters the building before her. Unaware that the message she was just told was about to come true for entering just behind her, filled with annoyance from the time waster that was his mission and in no hurry to return to his guild to avoid the master, was one, 16 years old, Laxus Dreyar.

* * *

Yes! Finally done with chapter 2! Sorry that took so long. Writers block and coming up with rhymes for fate's messenger is harder than it looks. Please don't be afraid to review or even just share your thoughts on the story thus far. I would really like to hear from you guys. Chapter 3 will be **The Meeting and The Return Home.** Hopefully that one won't take me as long.


	4. Chapter3 The Meeting and The Return Home

Declaimer: Let me get a few things out of the way. I do NOT own Fairy Tail or its characters, Hiro Mashima does. Flames will be used to either burn Lisanna or given to Natsu to eat. Not all of the upcoming OC's in this story are mine, most of them are made by a friend of mine and some we worked on together. With that done let's get this story moving!

* * *

**Chapter 3: The Meeting and The Return Home**

The bar Lily had entered was far from quite, at least not anymore. It wasn't long before the two agitated wizards to start fighting. They had both sat down at the bar, being as all the tables were taken and they ended up sitting next to one another. Yet what started this fight was not ill words or rude actions, but them both reaching for a bar menu, the last one, and all their frustrations being let loose. Neither one wanted to swallow their pride at the moment, not with the public eye watching them.

"Who are you calling an inexperienced brat you over grown bug zapper?!" Lily yelled at the offending blonde haired man before her while dodging a lightning covered punch. Nothing seemed to be going her way today.

"You're going to regret messing with me kid! Not even your wood can protect you from the power of lightning!" Laxus retorted. He could not believe the nerve of this girl. Though he would never admit it out loud, he would say that she was no slouch._ 'She is tough I'll give her that. She is rather strong for a kid, but still nowhere near my level.'_ Laxus thought. The fight waged on till the bar owner could no longer stand for it; his beloved bar about to be destroyed by two prideful wizard children. Yet before anything could be done, Lily left with a huff. Not wanting to deal with the arrogant boy for much longer.

Laxus rolled his eyes at the girl as she left, for in his mind he had won the battle. _'It's as it should be. Nobody beats a member of Fairy Tail, defiantly not someone as strong as me. Yet what was with that look in her eyes? It was as if she had seen some serious shit and sadness.' _Laxus pondered. In the corner of his eye he noticed something on the ground. A pink heart shaped pendant. He picked up the item and realized it was a locket, not a pendant. He opened it up to find two pictures, both holding the image of two people. The left side was of a man and a woman, both blonde of a different shade. The woman was without a doubt beautiful, filled with elegance and grace. The man appeared intelligent and stood with pride. His look alone let anyone know that he was the one to call the shots. Laxus' kind of man, the one he wanted to be, the one in charge that everyone knew and looked up too.

Yet the next picture is what took his breath away. A picture of two girls, one bright blonde and the other of light tree bark brown; both smiling at one another and free of any worries. Laxus could tell that the girls were siblings and the girl in the picture was of the same girl that just left the bar. _'What happened to this girl?'_ He questioned in thought. _'Where was this smile? What happened between then and now that caused her to look so… broken?'_ Laxus then took note of inscription around the edges. _"For my flower, you may be just one but you are filled with the heart of your family."_ Laxus knew he had to find the girl and return the necklace to her. Something inside him told him so. Stuffing it in his pocket he began his search.

He later found her sitting on top of a hill after an hour or so looking for her. The sky was filled with thunder clouds. The rumble of thunder could be heard in the distance, as well as a quick flash of lightening, yet she did not flinch. Instead she seemed to almost relax. Laxus stood at the foot of the hill, thinking on what he could say to this nameless girl he had fought with not too long ago. _'Damn it, why am I doing this for some stupid girl I just met? Just return the locket and be on your way. No need to act all shy and shit.' _ Laxus thought to himself.

"I know you're there and… I'm sorry. Things have just been really hard on me and I just lost my cool with you being the final straw in my list of crap that has happened. It was wrong of me." Lily said calmly as she turned her head to look at him. Laxus was dumbfounded and at a loss for words. Her apology was soft and genuine. No sign of fear at all. When anyone did say they were sorry it was usually because they knew who his grandfather was and feared his wrath instead of his own. Yet the thought never crossed his mind that the girl before him may not even know who his grandfather was or had even heard of him. His heart swelled at the chance to leave his own impression on this girl.

"Don't worry about it. You caught the tail end of my bad day too. So we both kind of blew up at one another." Laxus said as he made his way up to the girl and sat down next to her. He didn't know why but suddenly he felt calm around her. Maybe it was her scent of lily flowers and morning dew. "I guess I should properly introduce myself. I'm Laxus."

"My name is Lily but you may call me Lil. Only those close to me may call me by my full name." Lily said to the blonde. After their introductions, talking became easier. Suddenly the gates they both held up to keep out the world were opening for only the other to see. Lily heard of Laxus' frustrations of only being known for his grandfather and the strain on him because of the fights between his father and said grandfather. While Laxus heard Lily's pain of being taking away from her home and her struggle to return to the family she has missed for all these years.

"Hey, I'm not heading back to the guild for a while, why don't I give you a hand in getting back home?" Laxus asked, though he did not give her much time to answer before he snagged the map sticking out of her satchel bag and taking a look at it. From where they were, it would take a week to get to this place on the map if they walked but if he used his method of travel they would get there faster. Yet something within him said to take the walk. _'It would defiantly make it easier to leave a better impression on the girl. Better to be the guy who snapped and later helped out then be the asshole who let her get lost. Might get gramps off my back about being a better person.'_ He thought to himself. "I know where this is but from here it will take us a week to travel there by foot. I would suggest a carriage but… um…" He said but he didn't know to finish the sentence. He portrayed himself as this tough guy but because of the type of lacrima he had, vehicles became his enemy.

"I'm guessing from your hesitation that you suffer from the same aliment as I. We both get motion sick. While I may be willing to suffer through it if it meant getting home, I do not wish to see you suffer from it. It may make hard for you to help me while in that state. So I understand. When should we leave?' Lily asked with and understanding smile on her face standing next to him. Once again this brunette girl surprised him. He had a weakness yet she did not call him weak for it. She was wise for her age. Maybe it was from her years of travel and of the possible people she has met. Laxus stood to his feet and realized she was also tall for her age. He was sixteen standing at five feet and nine inches (or 175 cm if you prefer) and still had plenty of time to grow. She was only thirteen and the top of her head came to the bottom of his neck line, just above his shoulder and, like him, still had time to grow taller.

Laxus quickly recovered his thoughts and said "It's kind of late now. We should get some rest and then leave as soon as we can in the morning." With that they found a hotel to stay in for the night and as he said, began their journey to return Lily home the following morning. The hours dragged as they walked yet neither seemed to mind. For all the crap they had gone through it was as if they were starting to see the light. Laxus introduced her to classic rock and roll music and Lily showed him common herbs to help him whenever he may need it. Each learning and teaching the other. Yet with every hello came a goodbye and the young girl was about to experience two in a row.

"Just over those mountains is my home." Lily said as she turned to face Laxus. "I can't thank you enough for helping me get home I can finally see my family again. I guess this is goodbye." Tears began to flood her eyes from pure happiness. Her mother, her father, and her beloved little sister were just over those large mounds of dirt and rock, waiting for her. Lily did her best to wipe her tears away. '_I can't leave things on this note. Sparky might short out from the water.'_ She smiled inside. Over the week the insults they once threw at each other in the bar became almost enduring. The notion was not unnoticed by the lightening wizard. He moved his hand to cup the left side of her face and used his thumb to wipe away a stray tear.

"Hey cut it with the waterworks twig. This isn't goodbye, it's more of I'll see you some other time. I'm sure we will meet again. Once you and your sister are older why don't you come to the Fairy Tail guild? Maybe even become wizards there. Just tell them you were recommended by Laxus Dreyar. We could use someone with your kind of medical knowledge. God knows Porlyusica is too much of a loner to do much of anything." He said to her in reassurance. She looked up at him with her emerald forest eyes shining in the sunlight. At that moment Laxus wanted nothing more than to lean down and kiss the nature wizard. He held back and pulled his hand away. "Now get going, your family is waiting for you, Lil." He said.

"Lily, you can call me Lily and I just may take you up on that offer. When you come back from a mission just call out for Lily Heartfilia and I'll tend to any wounds you may have." She said back to him. She then gave him the warmest and most loving hug he has ever felt. _'I know we will meet again. "Four times we meet till the fifth time when the odds I have beat. I am the Heartfilia flower of spunk and flare. My life is tied to you, the lightening Dreyar." I may not know why or for what reason but my future is with you in some shape or form.' _ With that welcoming thought in mind she ran towards the familiar peeks, a real smile on her face for the first time in a long time.

"Till then… Lily." Laxus whispered to himself as he turned and got ready for his speedy travel home. He paused and reached into his bag for the block of wood he carried with him. A smile on his lips when he felt that it had transformed as promised by the still mysterious old woman. Its shape of a lily flower. _'You will become my strength and power. Only after I take claim and love you, my heart filled flower.'_ He closed his bag and headed home, hope in his heart that he would see Lily again.

Meanwhile, on the other side of the mountains, One Jude Heartfilia was making his way to a certain spot outside. His heart still heavy from the recent event that had happened only 3 weeks ago. As he drew closer he heard sobbing. He knew it could not be his daughter Lucy, for she has confined herself within her room. When he arrived he found a familiar yet older brunette haired girl crying, her back facing towards a large stone. It may have been eight long years but a father never forgets his child's face. Before him was his long thought dead, stolen eldest daughter, Lily. "Lily, you have returned. It's a miracle!" He said as he ran and held his child close to him after many years of separation. Lily returned his embrace but not out of only love but in seeking comfort as well. Fate had decided that the eldest Heartfilia child had not suffered enough it seems. A miracle for a tragedy, for on the stone, shaped like an angel, held the words behind his daughter's tears. Layla Heartfilia X748 - X777 is what was written on the grave. Lily had returned only to find that her mother had died.

The only words to escape Lily's mouth were "This has to be a joke! She can't be gone! I worked so hard to come home to see everyone! I didn't get to see her again! Come back! Please come back! MOTHER~!"

* * *

Chapter 3 is done and boy does it kill me to leave it on this note! I was crying just from writing this. Anyway, sorry it took so long but I had lost the flash drive this story was on for about a month and so much writers block. Let me know how you're enjoying the story and where you think I can improve. Also I'm in a bit of a mix up on what the next chapter should be. Do you want see the other four meetings of Laxus and Lily or do you want to move forward to when the sisters join the guild and just have occasional flashbacks to the other meetings? Look forward to chapter 4 which will either be called **Meeting Again** or **Joining Fairy Tail.**


	5. Chapter4 Joining Fairy Tail

Declaimer: Let me get a few things out of the way. I do NOT own Fairy Tail or its characters, Hiro Mashima does. Flames will be used to either burn Lisanna or given to Natsu to eat. Not all of the OC's in this story are mine, most of them are made by a friend of mine and some we worked on together. With that done let's get this story moving!

Note: Prepare for an OC explosion. We have a lot of characters to go through and I hope you enjoy all of them! This chapter also holds ideas that some may not be comfortable with. So if you have a problem with homosexuality and the idea of someone with more than one partner then you may not want to read this chapter. If you don't give a shit then enjoy ^-^

* * *

**Chapter 4: Joining Fairy Tail**

It took a lot of work but Lily was able to reconnect with her sister Lucy. The two had a bond stronger than ever. They have come so far. Lily was now 20 years old and standing at 6 feet exactly (182.88 cm) a tall beautiful woman. Currently she and Lucy were being lead to the guild the both of them had admired for so long, the guild of Fairy Tail. Their guide was a pink haired fire wizard of said guild by the name of Natsu Dragneel. Though not some ordinary fire wizard. It was proven to them both that he was much like Lily, he was a dragon slayer.

"I can't believe we are almost at Fairy Tail! This is so exciting. Maybe I will meet the wizard who helped bring you back. I wish you would tell me his name though. Lily are you listening?' Lucy prattled. She looked at her sister only to find her looking sickly out the window of the train. Lucy sweat dropped. _'I forgot that she got motion sick. Looks like Natsu does too. Both so powerful and yet this is their weakness. All the herbs in the world couldn't help my big sis.' _Lucy smiled. It wasn't easy having her big sister back after so many years of being gone but like true siblings they were there when the other needed them most and never had they needed one another more than through the death of their mother. "I swear you both are hopeless when it comes to transportation." Lucy said, mostly looking at her sister.

"Very funny Lucy, I swear you're helpless when it comes to anything." Lily jabbed back with a smirk. Conversations like this helped her a lot. Made it seem as if the ride was shorter than it actually was. Lily knew that her little sister could defend herself with the aid of her spirits but she still had a long way to go before she could handle a true fight. Till then she would have to fight with more than just her spirits at her side. At the guild she was sure her sister would get just that.

They felt the train begin to slow down. They would be arriving at Magnolia soon. Lily grabbed her bag of herbs and potions. After hearing that her mother died of an ailment she wasted no time and began to study medicine to a further degree than what Fauna taught her. She was a fully licensed medical wizard that specialized in herbal remedies. Something both her and her sister were proud of. Lily hoped to put this knowledge to good use at the guild. To be useful to the guild… and to him. It has been 4 years since she last saw Laxus. Many things about her has changed and no doubt the same went for him. Lily wondered just what kind of man he would be now.

"Hey, Lil! Don't just stand around, let's go! You wanna get to the guild don't you?" Natsu called out. Lily snapped out of her thoughts and looked around. She had gotten off the train but was still standing at the station. Natsu, Lucy, and Happy waiting just up ahead. Lily did her best to hold back a blush and walked forward to catch up with the group. "Looked like you were thinking about something really hard. What's up, you nervous?" Natsu asked.

"She was probably thinking about meeting that Fairy Tail wizard that helped her seven years ago." Lucy said answering his question while giving her big sister a teasing look.

"Sounds like she's in love~." Happy said floating around the nature wizards head. "So who is it? We more than likely know him." He spoke again. He did bring up a point. They could tell her how he has changed or if he is still even in the guild. It would get Lucy off her back about his name.

"Fine, I will tell you. Only because I'm curious if you truly know him. His name is Laxus Dreyar. I met him seven years ago in a bar the same day that Fauna vanished." Lily said holding back a blush. Merely saying his name on her own lips made her heart flutter. Happy gave her a disbelieving look. As if the Laxus he knew and the Laxus she knew were two different people. "What? Do you find something wrong in my statement?" Lily asked.

"So it's Laxus huh? Great! I knew his jerk routine was just an act, he really is a nice guy after all. He's barely there but he shows up from time to time. I'm sure he will be happy to see you again when he gets back." Natsu said with a smile. His statement filled Lily with joy. She would see Sparky again and not much has changed about him personality wise.

"So that's his name. Now I can thank the person who brought you back home. Without his help I would have never gotten my wonderful big sister back." Lucy said smiling as she gave Lily a hug. Lily couldn't help but to return the gesture. She knew what she said was sincere. They made their way through the town and to the guild ready to meet some new faces and be reunited with some old ones that they were not aware of yet. It was not long till it was just in front of them. The building stood tall and proud, overlooking the town before it. It was both intimidating and welcoming depending on who stood in front of its gates. Excitement filled both of the Heartfilia sister's hearts. Lily could feel the various magic pulsations through her bare feet. The sheer number and variant strengths was almost enough to over whelm her unique way of sensing magic.

With a deep breath they entered the guild, Natsu loudly proclaiming his return and the guild just as loudly, if not more so, welcoming his return. This was a dream come true for the sisters. Lucy taking note of the more well-known ones from her magazines. One such being Mirajane Strauss, renowned for her modal photo shoots.

"Welcome to the guild. I'm Mirajane but you can just call me Mira. What brings you to Fairy Tail?" She asked in a kind and sweet manner. Though she was nice Lily could feel she was not one to mess with. Her magic pulsations were frequent and large which equaled strong in her book.

"I'm Lily but you can call me Lil and this is my little sister Lucy. We were hoping to join this guild to get our start as wizards." She said, knowing that her sister was too busy mentally fan girling to introduce herself to Mira. "What steps do we have to take to get things settled? I would like things to go quickly and effectively. My sister and I still have to look for a place of residence." Lily said. She then realized how she must have sounded and began to inwardly curse her father in bringing her on many of his business encounters, being she was the heir to the family company.

"Oh my, another wizard that knows how to talk business. Don't worry the process is simple. Since Natsu brought you with him that's a silent recommendation. All you two need now is your guild marks and then you're good to go. Please follow me, I will help you with your guild marks." Mira said with her ever present smile as she motioned towards the counter and ignoring the mayhem that Natsu had started upon his return. The girls followed her. She went behind the counter and pulled out some sort of stamping device and said "Just tell me where you would like your mark and in what color." Lucy, of course, got hers in pink on her right hand. While Lily got hers in a deep green outline in golden yellow on her chest, just under where her locket rests.

Lily traced her mark fondly _'I'm now part of the same guild as you Sparky. Ready to heal you when you need my help.'_ She thought to herself. She decided to look around and the first two familiar faces she saw shocked her. Giac and Como Tachibana, twin brothers and heirs to the Tachibana family silver trade. She had heard rumors that they married wizards of a guild but never expected it to be Fairy Tail. She could tell it was them from their dark pine green hair and ocean blue eyes, Giac's hair being longer going down to the middle of his back and held back in a low pony tail. While Como's hair was not held back and cut just at his shoulders. Yet they both shared a pale complexion.

"Well goodness me, if it isn't Lily? Finally got away from that dreadful father of yours I see." Said Giac as he got up from his spot at the bar next to his brother to hug her. "Is it just you that is here?" He asked.

"No, Lucy is here as well. I'm glad to see you again. Never would I have imagined that you both married a wizard of Fairy Tail. Mind if I ask what their names may be?" Lily asked as she returned the hug. Though while they were good friends because of their mothers. There was a time when her father tried to arrange a marriage between her and one of the twins. Lucky for her, their father, Hans Tachibana, turned down the offer knowing that it was not women that interested his sons, despite what their fan girls may believe.

"His name is Freed Justine. We both married the same man. Freed told us that we both had qualities that he loved and could not see choosing just one. So the sentimental bastard asked us both if we would be alright with being with him at the same time. As you can see we had no problem with it. Though I swear that man might still pine for that leader of his." It was now the more intimidating Como who spoke. Como was a bit more aggressive than his docile brother. Not afraid to curse or get mean if the situation called for it. He has his sweeter side but not many knew of it except for his family, the Heartfilias and his husband more than likely. Some called him the bad boy prince.

"Is that so then? Well I'm happy for you both regardless." Lily said with a sweat drop at his choice of words._ 'Good to see that neither of them changed all that much, mostly Como.'_ She thought before a soft pair of hands covered her eyes. Lily brought her hands up and felt around. The scent of vanilla and peach was familiar. Lily took note that whoever was covering her eyes had a single ring on their left hand meaning that they were engaged.

"What's the matter Lily? Can't figure it out with my scent alone?" spoke a voice behind her. The voice was soft like a bell and sounded just as sweet. Lily smiled at recognizing yet another familiar person of her past.

"Ammy, I know it's you." Lily said as she pulled away to look at her friend. Amatera Tsukuyomi, the youngest child of the Tsukuyomi family. Ammy, as her closest friends called her, was a beauty like no other. Pale skin akin to a porcelain doll, bright ice blue eyes and long bright platinum blonde hair held in an intricate Asian royalty style. If her hair was down, it would drag on the floor. Her garb was of multiple layered kimonos in the colors of sky blue, orange cream and silver. She stood at equal height to Lily.

It was said that she ran away three years ago to escape an arranged marriage after one of her wizard escorts captured her heart. Now Lily knew where she had been hiding all this time. Maybe the idea of her and her sister hiding their family name wasn't necessary. So far she has seen three people who could vouch for their situation and help the guild understand the reasoning.

"Are you the only one here Ammy?" Lily asked. Just wanting to be sure of the pattern she was taking notice of.

"Nope. As you have probably figured, I'm here with my big brother Susano. He is up in the rafters reading." She said pointing up. Ammy was one of the few people who could tell what was on Lily's mind. The only other two were Layla when she was alive and Lucy who could read her big sister like a book, though during their meetings Laxus could make the occasional lucky guess. Lily looked up to see him looking down from the rafters after hearing his name.

Susano Tsukuyomi, the second child of the Tsukuyomi family and the only son. A stoic and quiet man of few words, choosing to spend his time reading the ancient scripts of lost civilization as if was an everyday task. He was also a towering tall man at 6 feet and 6 inches (200 cm) garbed in the armor of the samurai. His skin held the same paleness of his sister yet his eyes a darker shade of blue but barely seen through his constant hooded eyes. One could not tell if he was bored or just tired, which might be the latter considering how often he may stay up reading said manuscripts. His hair a jet black and held back in high pony tail that, when down, reached his chin.

"Hey Lily, hey Lucy." Was all Susano said before his attention was back to his old book. The sound of a female giggle was heard up there as well but his larger frame kept the girl from sight. Lily, confused at his earlier comment looked to her left and found that her sister had returned to her side in order to escape the growing brawl of the guild. Today was just a day of surprises for the Heartfilia sisters.

Suddenly the guilds brawl grew quiet and everyone moved away from the door as an unfamiliar man with short, messy black hair with white streaks and sand tan skin came walking through. The only one to approach him was Mirajane to give him a hug and a kiss on the cheek. "Welcome back. You came back early, Lucifer. Was your mission a success?" She asked this person.

"Yeah but it wasn't that interesting. To call that mission S-rank is a joke. It made me hungry though. Think I can get some grub?" The white haired man said to Mira after returning her previous gesture.

"When aren't you hungry Lucifer? Give a few moments to cook you up something." Mira said to him, walking behind the counter and into the kitchen. The familiarity between the two was obviously beyond that of the friendship level but Lily didn't want to assume.

"No way, that's Lucifer von Nacht. He is often seen with Mira in Sorcerer Weekly. He's Mira's boyfriend and has unbelievable shadow magic!" Lucy gasped, catching the attention of both her sister and the fore mentioned wizard while he waits for his food to be cooked.

"Hey, you must be new to the guild. Guess you already know who I am but may I get your names?" Lucifer said while looking in their direction. Lily took note of his bright purple eyes that could be gentle or piercing depending on whether or not you were friend or foe. Like Mira's, his magic pulsations were strong and frequent, possibly even more so then Mira's.

"Oh! My name is Lucy, I'm a celestial mage and licensed nurse level medical wizard and this is my big sister Lily, she likes to go by Lil unless you're close to her. She is a nature dragon slayer and licensed surgeon level medical wizard that specializes in herbal remedies." Lucy said introducing them both. Lucy knew her sister wouldn't be able to treat multiple people by herself so Lucy took it upon herself to do some medicine studies as well and it paid off.

"Sisters huh? I guess I see the resemblance. It's also good to have some more people part of the guild that can heal. But don't think that your plastic cards will tell me how capable you two are. I'll have to see it for myself. You may already know me but I bet you didn't know that I'm and S-class wizard of this fine guild." Lucifer said. He was not going to be an easy man to convince.

_ '__I don't recall Spark-plug__making mention of this man being of the same level as him. Then again I was also told that the exam that promotes a wizard to S-class is held every year and the last I saw of Laxus was four years ago. Who knows how many of them actually passed the exam in that time frame? Laxus… I wonder how much longer it will be till I see you again?' _Lily thought to herself. Only for her to be pulled away from them when a stray magic blast flew past her side tearing at her strapless, tan, tribal style dress. (Think the Disney version of Pocahontas' dress if you have ever seen the movie.) "My dress!" Lily exclaimed. Many did not know it, but the dress was a gift from Laxus from their last meeting when he told her that she looked her best when she dressed in tribal clothing.

"That looks bad. Don't worry, I know a girl who can fix that right up, because fixing things is what makes a real man!" Said a towering man with spiky white hair and deep tan skin. His voice was deep. Lily was confused by his choice of words.

"How many times do I have to tell you big brother, I'm not a man. So what is it that I need to fix?" Said a woman with short white hair and the same blue eyes as Mira. She looked at the state Lily's dress was in and her eyes widened. "That dress…" She said without finishing her sentence. She suddenly had a knowing look in her eye and smiled. "I'm Demetria Strauss, the towering lug shouting man all the time is my big brother Elfman. Come with me, I can fix that right up with easy." Demetria stated. Confidence and a hint of knowledge shined in her eyes.

"Alright, I'll go with you; only if you're certain that you can fix this dress." Lily said as she followed Demetria down towards the basement. There several mannequins where found. All of them dressed in various outfits ranging from casual to formal. _'I'm guessing she made all these herself. This is quite amazing. Still I have to wonder what was with that look before.'_ Lily thought in question.

"So, you're the mysterious girl that's got Laxus all twitterpated. I was wondering what was going through that head of his when he asked me to make that dress you're wearing. Got to say… you do pull that style off really well." She said with a smile on her face. Lily's eyes grew wide with shock. Many question swirled in her head but the questions were pushed aside as a conversation between them sparked and grew, even after the repairs to the dress were completed. The two of them seemed to hit it off pretty well. The conversation only stopped once a thud was heard upstairs.

"It sounds like master is back. Let's go Lil." Demetria said. The two went back up to join the rest of the guild. Lily remembered from her first meeting that the master of the guild was Laxus' grandfather and she wondered what kind of a person he was and what he looked like. Safe to say what she saw was not what she expected.

_'__This man is the grandfather to Laxus? He's so short and chipper and… short. He is as tall as an 8 year old.'_ She thought to herself. Yet it was not long till she found that while short in stature, guild master Makarov had a big heart. He saw every single guild member as one of his children and it made Lily smile to think that she and her sister have been welcomed into such a large and loving family.

Not long after the master's speech did Lucy leave with Natsu and Happy to find a missing guild member. Lily would have joined them had not the destination been Mt. Hakobe. As the nature dragon slayer she actually had two weaknesses, getting motion sick and her tolerance for the cold was lower than the average person. So instead she went out and got an apartment she and her sister could split. The rent was cheap, 70,000 jewel a month with the sisters switching on who paid the bigger share and it being pre furnished. Everything seemed alright and set. They would have to share a bed till they could get another one. The place originally meant for one person only, if Lily hadn't insisted to the landlady that she stay with her sister. With everything in order the brunette decided to pull out a piece of paper and began writing a letter.

'Dear mom, we did it. Lucy and I have joined Fairy Tail and become wizards just like you use to be before you married dad. The pain of your passing still hurts, especially since I wasn't there to give you a final good bye or dash your worries about my safety, but I still push forward. You know Lucy looks more and more like you with each passing day and it kind of helps in a strange way. The only difference is that she isn't as tall as you. Guess I got that part of your DNA. The guy I told you about before is a wizard at this guild. I haven't seen the electro head yet but my heart beats with anticipation. He sure will be surprised. Speaking of surprises, my mind was blown out of the water toady. Who would have thought I would have run into Ammy, Susano, Giac and Como. It was nice to find familiar faces at the guild. Lucy still wants to keep our last names on the down low but I guess she is just scared in case dad finds us, if he is even looking. I look forward to what crazy adventures await us for our new life here. Guess I'll just have to wait and find out. Signed, your little Lily'

With the letter written, placed in the envelope and sealed shut. Lily takes the letter and places it inside a box filled with other letters addressed to her beloved departed mother and looks out the window, the sky fading to twilight. The elder Heartfilia gets up and goes back to the guild to await the return of the younger one so that she may lead her to their newly acquired home. Smiling all the way as she looks forward to what her new life as a Fairy Tail wizard will bring.

* * *

Holy crap was that a long LONG chapter! Sorry it took so long. I had to consult that friend of mine to make sure I was writing her OC's right. Though maybe I should have split the chapter into 2 parts. I'm just glad I finally got this done. Feel free to give me your thoughts on the chapter. Have questions? Let me know, I just may answer them. Keep an eye out for chapter 5 **The Sisters First Mission.**


	6. Chapter5 The Sisters First Mission

Declaimer: Let me get a few things out of the way. I do NOT own Fairy Tail or its characters, Hiro Mashima does. Flames will be used to either burn Lisanna or given to Natsu to eat. Not all of the OC's in this story are mine, most of them are made by a friend of mine and some we worked on together. With that done let's get this story moving!

* * *

**Chapter 5: The Sisters First Mission**

It has been a few days since the Heartfilia sisters joined Fairy Tail and there was still so much to learn. Lily had taken notice in those days that Demetria, the Strauss sibling she was quickly growing a bond with, shared more of her brother's skin tone and that the hair Lily once thought short, was actually long, reaching down to the middle of her back and having her bangs slightly in her eyes. It seems on the day Demetria and Lily had met, Demetria's hair tie had broken so she folded and bun clipped her hair back to keep her hair out of her face as she worked, giving the illusion that it was short till a new hair tie could be gained. She had also learned that the giggling voice she heard up in the rafters with Susano was his girlfriend. A short girl of 4" 10 (or 147.32 cm) by the name of Levy McGarden who is a user of solid script magic. It didn't come off as a surprise that Susano would date a girl for her brain over anything else.

Those had just been just a few of the things she learned while in the guild and could not wait to learn more… or that's what she would have said that day had she not been awoken by her sibling's startled scream and the scent of ash, oak and fish. It seemed as though the salmon haired dragon slayer, Natsu and his friend Happy had snuck their way into the apartment without either of the two residences knowing about it.

"Why the hell are you in our apartment?!" Lucy questioned loudly, clearly upset with the fire wizard. Lily couldn't blame her seeing as how he and Happy were discovered in Lucy's bed.

"I was wondering if you would be interested in going on a mission with me and Happy. You're a nice enough person and a member of our team." Natsu said ignoring the blonde's anger. Lily picked up no traces of a lie within his words but at the same time her instincts told her there was still more to what he said. She looked at her little sister to see that she was touched by his words.

"That's very kind of you Natsu but I was thinking about going on a mission with my sister, possibly an easy one to ease us into the work. Unless it would be alright if she came along as well." Lucy said. If she was going to have her first official job then she wanted it to be with her big sister. Natsu looked at the older dragon slayer as if he was thinking about something. The entire time his face did not give way as to what was on his mind.

"Sure I guess she could come along too if it's the only way that will get you to come but I'm not sure how much help she will be." Natsu said bluntly. He then handed over the flier to Lucy for her to look over. The job sounded simple, just destroy a book called Daybreak and the reward was good as well. The job also asked for beautiful girls and that's when it hits her.

"Wait a minute! You were saying my sister isn't beautiful? I find that as an insult mister!" Lucy yelled at him causing a small fight between the two. Lily only smiled at them as they argued; finally figuring out what Natsu was thinking when he looked at her. _'I do not hold the same beauty in his eyes as Lucy does. That's why he only wanted her for this. It's not an insult to me; it's a complement to her.'_ Lily thought to herself. She was beginning to understand how the famed salamander worked his brain.

"Ok, that is enough out of the both of you. Natsu, we will go on this job with you. Go prepare and we will meet you at the station in 2 hours. Lucy we best do the same and get ready. This is our first official job and we don't want to mess things up by being late." Lily said to them both, stopping their fight. Natsu only nodded and left out the open window with Happy. The nature wizard only paused for a moment before shaking her head, deciding not to question his choice. Lucy gave a frustrated sigh before heading for the bath to clean up before hand while her sister began to pack her things.

The bare essentials were packed such as spare clothes, a first aid kit, Lily's portable brewing pot and some common herbs for basic potion making. Lily then grabbed her storm lacrima she got the day she met Laxus. She always brought it with her no matter the occasion. It gave her comfort whenever she started to miss her secretly loved Sparky. _'His magic signature still so strong after all these years… I still await the day you and I can see each other again. I often wonder if you think of me as often as I think of you.' _She thought dreamingly as her fingers lightly brushed across the sphere, imagining that she was combing through his spiky blonde hair or tracing his unique lightening shaped scar. Their meetings before hand may have been short in number and in time but to her they were just as cherished as her time with her sister. She put the lacrima in her bag with great care, stopping momentarily when she thought she felt a hand on her face but quickly shook it off knowing that it wasn't possible.

Once both sisters were bathed and ready, they set out for the train station where Natsu was waiting for them. It was safe to say that neither the train ride nor the wagon ride was a welcomed experience for the two dragon slayers and while Natsu complained, Lily pushed through by mentally dubbing these moments as a necessary evil. Lucy giving a pity smile to them both and tried bringing up small talk to help get their minds off their traitorous stomachs till they reached their desired destination. Once they arrived they were welcomed into the client's home and all seated on a nice looking couch.

"I thank you for coming. I did not expect to get 3 wizards seeking the two million jewel reward." Said the client, Kaby. Lily could only hold back her surprise inside while her face remained neutral. Natsu and Happy on the other hand could not hold back their shock and went crazy. Going on about how they could split that between the two of them and still have a lot of money; at least till Lucy reminded them that Lily and herself were still there and deserved part of the split as well. "I thought you were made aware that the reward had been raised." Kaby said with a confused tone.

"I can assure you that we were and that is also why there are three of us. We wanted to ensure that the job was done with all capable parties for any obstacles we may face. My companions are just a bit overzealous about actually hearing the amount from your mouth Mr. Malon. You have my guarantee that we of the Fairy Tail guild will take this job with the upmost seriousness." Lily spoke with calmness and sincerity. Her words seemed to calm his doubts and, with a hand shake, were sent to the sight of their objective.

"For once am actually kind of glad that you paid attention to those business meetings father took you on. Way to go big sis." Lucy said. Happy that Natsu and his flying feline friend were still stuck in their own little world to take notice of her conversation. "I'm so glad that Natsu let you come along. I always wanted our first official mission as wizards to be together. Sometimes it feels as if… as if you were never gone. I never knew how much I missed you till you came back." She continued, her head slightly looking towards the ground. The memory of her sister's return had been both a joyous one and a sad one. Lucy felt a hand on her shoulder and knew it to be Lily's. She looked at her to see a small knowing smile on the elder sister's lips.

"I'm glad Natsu let me come along as well otherwise we might have fought each other. It was my plan as well to have my first official job with you and I wouldn't stop without a fight. Let's face it, he may have the element advantage but I'm a lot smarter than him." Lily said, getting a small giggle out of her younger sister.

It wasn't long till they arrived and ready. Lucy came forward, doing her best to strike a pose in her maid outfit. Natsu only stared at her with his mouth slightly open in awe. "What do you think? Totally cute right? Sometimes I'm just too good." Lucy said with confidence.

"Stop with the pose Luc, you look silly." Lily said in a joking manner. _'I swear she tries too hard. I wonder why she can't see that she looks the most beautiful when she is natural and not doing those silly magazine stances?'_ She thought to herself as she hides herself in a nearby tree top.

"So long as it gets the target's attention, who cares how it looks? Ok Lucy, do your thing." Natsu said from his and Happy's hiding spot behind the tree Lily was in. Lucy made her presence known and some… unique maids came out along with the house owner, Mr. Everlue. He defiantly had an interesting look to him to match his tastes; interesting in the most peculiar manner and lack of a better term in Lily's opinion.

_'__Beauty is in the eye of the beholder I suppose. Things just got a bit complicated. Lucy doesn't match his idea of a "beautiful woman". It's best to think of another plan. There should be a spot where we can break in without being noticed. Time to see what the plants know about the house lay out.'_ She thought to herself. While Lucy was feeling depressed about being called ugly and Natsu not making things better, she went off to a wall of the estate where she wouldn't be noticed and draws a magic circle in the ground. Once completed she sits on her knees in the center of the circle. She begins the incantation that Fauna taught her long ago. _"A voice that is never heard waits for one who will listen. I come now to answer that task. May my ears hear your wisdom and guidance. I connect to you now, the nature which dwells in this place. I reach out to you… through natures call."_

A small green glow envelops her body and voices flood her ears. Lily takes focus on the plants that dwell inside Everlue's large home. She speaks with them, hoping for information but they only proved to be as repulsive in attitude as Everlue does in appearance and personality. With a sigh she drops the spell, weaker from magic wasted. _'They were about as helpful as when I tried asking the trees for directions out of a forest, and all that gained me was being more lost then I already was. New plan, think Lily, think. What else can you do?'_ she thought in frustration. Before she could think of a new plan, Natsu blasted down the wall near where she was sitting, throwing the tribal dressed woman off her guard and out of her train of thought.

"Ok, everyone be quite. We can't let them know we are here. Be like a ninja. Nin nin!" Natsu whispered. His scarf wrapped around his head and the lower half of his face while his hands clasped together with both the pointer and middle finger pointed upwards. Happy mimicking the hand gesture.

"A little late for that you idiot! Ninja's don't exactly blow up walls! That is the opposite of quite!" Lily and Lucy stated simultaneously in annoyance. This job was growing harder and harder by the minute. Lily wouldn't lie though, deep down she kind of enjoyed the chaos. At least it will never be boring. Despite all the noise Natsu had created, no one came. An uneasy feeling set in Lily's gut so she braced herself for anything that may spring up. It came as no real surprise when two brothers from a mercenary guild appeared. _'It would be typical that potato face Everlue would hire these two. How are we going to deal with them and find the book?'_ she thought.

"Lucy, Lil, you two go find what we need. I'll take care of these two." Natsu said with a grin on his face. It was as if he read her mind which she really hoped wasn't the case, but regardless of that fact or not Lily was going to take a risk and trust that he really could handle these brothers on his own. So she runs off with her sister to find the library. "Here I was thinking that this job was going to be a simple one. Glad I was wrong because I've been itching for a fight. Now let's get this party started, I'm all fired up!" Natsu said to his new found opponents and began his battle with the Vanish brothers.

Meanwhile, in the library, the Heartfilia sisters were looking high and low for the book. The hard part was that there were so many! It was both impressive and intimidating.

"How many books does one guy need? Some of these look like they haven't been touched in ages." Lucy said atop the ladder.

"Damn! We are bound to be caught before we even find the fucking thing. But we have to keep looking Lucy. It has to be around here somewhere." Lily said in irritation as the last ten books she pulled out weren't the target item. She could practically smell Everlue's pungent odor on top of them and it was one she did not want to smell for long. Part of her prayed that Laxus would be waiting for her at the guild so she could have his scent of storm clouds and maple trees fill her nose to erase the smell of gym socks and spoiled caviar.

"I found it!" Lucy said with as gasp as she got down the ladder and looked at the author. "And it's by Kemu Zaleon! He is my favorite author of all time! I have to read this book." She continued jumping up and down.

"Lucy we don't have time for this! Our job is to destroy the book not read the damn thing." Lily said loudly. She didn't want to speak too loudly should the enemy over hear her. Her fear came to pass when Everlue entered the room from below.

"I see you have found my only copy of that beloved book. Quite the remarkable work of literature, having yours truly as the main character! Though I'm afraid I can't let you have that." He said, making some of the ground shoot up towards Lucy only for Lily to stop the attack with thick, shards of wood growing straight from her hand, demolishing the stone.

"You want to get to her, your going to have to get through me first and trust me when I say that you don't stand against the forces of nature." Lily said with a slight growl. Her sharp canines bared for him to see, her mouth in snarl like a wild animal ready to attack. "I'm going to give you some time Luc, but you better read it fast. I don't think this one will play by the rules." She said to her little sister, never looking away from the corrupt politician. She knew her well enough to know that Lucy would argue and try to per sway her older sister till she got to read the book. Lucy only nodded with a smile on her face before running off somewhere to read Daybreak.

"So the tribal tramp wants to fight? I'm afraid to say that an ugly girl like you has no chance at beating me. So I offer a different solution. Get that book back for me and I will pay you handsomely. Surely there is something that you want but don't have the resources for. Just name it and you can have it." Everlue said. Deep down he knew it was him that didn't stand a chance so he was going to get by how he always has, buy his way through money. All are per swayed by money.

"Don't waste your breath you deformed potato. Your money can't buy what I want because I already got what I wanted seven years ago. I returned to my sister and like hell I'm going to let you take that away from me. You see this symbol on my chest? This is the crest of the Fairy Tail guild and at that guild a very special man is waiting for me. I made a promise to that man and in turn to that guild as well. I will keep that promise; I will cherish that guild and its members. So keep your money, I already have the greater wealth and it's one you will never possess." She said with pride. Lucy, Laxus and all of Fairy Tail meant more to her then this man could hope or even begin to understand.

"You lying wench! There is nothing I can't have with the right amount of jewel! Be buried under a mountain of dirt and rocks! Open, gate of the maiden, Virgo! Pluck this weed and burry her alive!" Everlue yelled as he held a golden key aloft in the air. How dare this peasant make such a claim! It was not long till very large, ugly, pink haired women arrived and dragged Lily down below the dirt. "Now that she has been dealt with, time to find her revolting sister and get back what is properly mine." He stated as he left, assuming that Lily lay defeated deep below the ground. This was far from the truth.

It was not long till Everlue found Lucy and made attempts to get his book back. Even if it was a horrible book it was still his and he refused to give it up. All the while Lucy was thinking on how to defeat this walking potato and reveal her findings on the true message of the book to her sibling and her team mate. _'I'm beginning to wish I took those combat lessons with Lil. Where are you sis? There is no way you would lose to a creep like this is there?'_ Lucy thought as she dodged another hole he made with the aid of the blue cat Happy. She cursed her low supply of magic. Once more Everlue summoned the celestial spirit Virgo, only this time Natsu was attached.

"Natsu?! How did you get here and where is Lily?" she asked in shock. For him to show up would mean he would have had passed through the celestial realm and last she checked humans couldn't go there.

"Hell if I know but wasn't Lil with you? How could you lose track of her? Some big sister you are." Natsu said confused. He was just fighting with this monster lady after defeating the two mercenary brothers. Why would he need to know where the nature mage was?

"Lily is the older one you dolt! She said she was going to hold off Everlue while I read this book. I was able to find out something about it but then he showed up. Lily is stronger than he is, I just know it. She fought through a whole dark guild chain just to get back home." She said. She wasn't trying to brag about her sister, she only wanted to prove that Lily was strong. So then where was she?

"You want to know what happened to your tribal tramp of a sister huh? I can tell you. I had the lovely Virgo here burry her alive. She is probably dead by now though. She is either crushed by the earth's pressure or a lack of air. I don't care either way, just one less annoyance to deal with." He said with a grin and a slight laugh. This caught Natsu's attention and he quickly became angry. They may have just recently joined but both Lil and Lucy were members of Fairy Tail and that made them family. If this man has seriously hurt her then Natsu was going to show him no mercy.

Working together Natsu and Lucy took down Everlue and Virgo. They left the house to look for Lily only to find her standing outside with magic power flowing around her. Before they could say a word five large, long vines came shooting out of the ground and began to wrap around the estate. "Let's see how much you value something when you no longer have it. Nature dragon secret art: hand of Gaia!" she said loudly as the vines began to destroy the house. Lily smiled hearing his yells of disapproval.

"Nice work Lil. Seems you both are officially members. Lucy in following your heart instead of the rules and Lil for wrecking the building thought we usually do that on accident." Natsu said with a smile. _'Maybe these two aren't so bad after all.'_

"Aye!" was the only thing Happy added in. He seemed to say that a lot.

Lucy ran and hugged her sister. She knew her sister wouldn't be killed by something as silly as that but she still worried. She was still recovering from her mother's death; she didn't need to lose her sister. Lily said nothing and let Lucy get out this out of her system. Hugging her back in hope to better dash her baby sisters worries. Lucy pulled back and looked up at the older of the two of them. A silent message spoken through Lucy's eyes.

Lily understood and said "I got it Luc. I'll try to hold back on the recklessness. Let us go, I believe you have a secret to show Mr. Malon about Daybreak." With that they left for the home of their client. Natsu lost on what just happened but followed behind anyway. Once there the young celestial mage revealed that the book was really called Dear Kaby and that the client was the author's son. The book was just one big, long, final letter for him.

"I can't thank you enough for showing this to me. I think I should give you three your reward." Kaby said with tears in his eyes.

"I'm afraid we can't take the reward dude." Natsu stated.

"Natsu are you nuts?! We worked hard for that!" Lucy proclaimed in anger.

"He is right little sis. We failed to complete the mission objective set out for us. That and I don't think he has that kind of money. This whole house is just an illusion. I wouldn't feel right taking money from someone who doesn't even have it. We can always go on another mission Lucy." Lily said, thinking along the same lines as Natsu. Lucy looked between the two before sighing in defeat.

With all that said and done, the group made their way back to Magnolia and to their apartment. Both of the Heartfilia sisters writing their letter of the day.

_"__Dear mom, Lucy and I just had our first mission as official wizards together. Natsu came along too. In fact it was him who approached us even if it was just Lucy he wanted to go with him at first. She doesn't realize it but in his own way he called her beautiful. We didn't get payment but that doesn't matter. I'm just glad that we are here. We both already love this guild and I know that we are making you proud. Still no sign of Laxus but I can wait. I waited this long and I just know we will see each other again soon, I can feel it. I wonder if he even knows I'm at the guild? He will figure it out in time. Till then I'm going to enjoy our new life as wizards and do my best to take care of my new guild family. Here is looking forward to more amazing and crazy adventures. Love, your little Lily."_

Lily seals the letter and puts it in her special little box along with the other letters and prepares for bed. Tired after a long day and using up a lot of magic power to destroy Everlue's home. Unaware that just outside her apartment home, walking by, is the very man she longs to see. The very same Laxus Dreyar, walking back to the guild after another failed attempt in trying to find his beloved flower. Both of them so close to the other yet both having no knowledge of each other.

* * *

That. Was. LONG! Sorry that took a while and for the lackluster fights scenes. If you can even call them that. I'm not use to writing them quite yet. Hope you enjoyed it regardless. Tell me what you think and what I can improve. I would love to hear from you guys. Be on the lookout for the next chapter. **Chapter 6: The Lightning Searches.** It will be a Laxus focused chapter. Till next time!


	7. Chapter6 The Lightning Searches

Declaimer: Let me get a few things out of the way. I do NOT own Fairy Tail or its characters, Hiro Mashima does. Flames will be used to either burn Lisanna or given to Natsu to eat. Not all of the OC's in this story are mine, most of them are made by a friend of mine and some we worked on together. With that done let's get this story moving!

**Chapter 6: The Lightning Searches**

* * *

Four years… it's been four years since Laxus last laid eyes on Lily and he was becoming impatient. Then again he was never a patient man.

"Damn Twig, how long does it take to find a well-known guild?" He asked no one. As if he could ask anyone. Laxus hadn't told anyone of his feelings for the green eyed mage, nor do many in the guild know who she even is. The only one who knows of her is Bixslow and he assumes they hate each other. Yet Bixslow couldn't be farther from the truth. Ever since meeting her, Lily has been on his mind and with each meeting he found more to love about her. Which is why he wants her at the guild, so he can have more of a reason to return knowing she would be there waiting for him.

Laxus looked over his latest mission and led. If she was going to get lost finding Fairy Tail then he was going to go out and find her. _'It would be kind of funny, if I find her and she was lost. It would be like our first meeting all over again.'_ He thought with a smile. Remembering how she couldn't read a simple map but give her a list of herbs and she could name off its various medical uses. Laxus shook his head and focused on looking over the job request.

The mission was a basic one, well basic for him at least. A town was having brunet women go missing. His job is to find them and bring them back to the town. A simple task for someone like Laxus. A part of him hoped that Lily was one of them, but another part prayed that she wasn't; in fear of what could have been done to her.

"It's strange…" Laxus said to himself. "How love can make feel hope and fear at the same time. How you can make me feel these things Lily." He could almost feel her hands comb through his short, spiky hair and her fingers trace his scar. Those were the features that his flower liked and knew that she was tracing the lacrima filled with his lightning. She does it almost every night, though a few days ago she did it in the morning and has since then, not that he minded of course. He had figured out what the items were for and it was from moments like these. From these actions he knew that his heart filled flower was thinking of him and missed him. Weather she did that out of conscious knowledge or not was still the question. Regardless, Laxus pulled out his wooden lily that he always had on hand. He was never without it. Laxus had one hand cup the petals while he imagined her face as he last remembered it. Knowing that through this small piece of her… she would feel his hand on her face.

He would do whatever it took to see her again. To see her smile, her eyes and face. To hold her and to do to her what she was going to do to him before Bixslow interrupted them four years ago. His determination was strong and if he wanted to get to his destination quickly, he would have to take the train. He would do it too, anything to have her with him.

Laxus wasted no time to get to the station and purchase his ticket. He took his seat and was ready to fight through his motion sickness. From a small bag he pulled out a plant and began to eat it. _'This herb isn't half bad. What did Lily say it was again? I remember now, it's called zingiber officinale, also known as ginger.'_ He thought in remembrance of the herbs Lily told him about. Almost right away, the uneasiness in his stomach began to quell and the ride became bearable. The hours moved quickly thanks in part to the ginger stopping his turning stomach. Soon he was at his destination after another ride, this time in a carriage.

_'__I'm going to need more ginger before I head back. I went through that a bit more quickly than I expected.'_ Was Laxus' mental note to himself as he looked for the mayor's home. He was glad that the thunder legion was elsewhere, fighting dark guilds. He would have no way to explain why he would take such a mission, it's not like him. Well… Bixslow and Evergreen would want an answer, Freed would never question him. There is loyalty and then there is just being blind. So long as they followed his orders, he didn't care. No, that was a lie, he did care. They were his friends but he would never say it out loud. Laxus continued on, shaking his head.

The meeting with the mayor was standard. Get a recap on the mission and why it's so important to him as well as the town and then head out. Very routine and the part Laxus never looked forward to when alone. He always felt awkward because sometimes they would seek comfort from him and he was never sure what to do or say. Freed would be the one to talk business and give comforting words to the client and that was only after getting some tips from his two business heir spouses.

With the awkward part over, Laxus began to search. Starting with gathering information at the local bars. Bartenders tend to know more then they let on and with good reason. If they got as chatty as some of their customers then many would be in trouble with the wrong people. Still it's a good way to get the dirt on people and a good spot for him to start finding Lily, and the girls to he guessed.

Bar after bar told the same story, all the girls came in to get a drink when a handsome young man would begin to flirt with them. Always seemed like a nice enough boy, offering to take them home when he felt like they had a little too much to drink, yet the girls never made it home.

"Can you tell me anything more about this man?" Laxus asked the bar woman behind the counter. This had been the sixth bar he had been too. _'This town must really like their booze if they have this many bars.'_ He thought. She had her back faced to him as she stocked the liquor. She was an older woman, most likely in her late forties to early fifties. Hair was a long redish brown with a graying tinge, tied back in a low pony tail. What little skin one could see was pale, not much different from the average person and the wrinkles could hardly be seen. Her frame was thin, a big guy like Elfman could easily pick her up with one hand, a small woman but it looked like she managed just fine.

"The man never said his name and he doesn't live in this town I'm sad to say, but I did get a good look at his face and him in general." She said to him. Her voice calm and smooth like silk with a bit of a rasp but hardly noticeable. "He was a tall man; maybe about 5'11 (180 cm) probably weighed 220 lbs. (99.79 kg) with short black hair, his bangs split perfectly and reaching his chin. He had a tan but it was obviously fake it had a bit of that orange tinge to it. His face had a similar build to yours young man. I couldn't see his eyes behind his round sunglasses. He also wore a white suit with the jacket unbuttoned showing a black dress shirt that also had the first four buttons undone. What stood out the most was the smell that seemed to cling to him. He smelled heavily of passionflower, lavender and lemon balm. He said it was just the type of colon he used. Does this help you young man?" she asked while cleaning a cup. She wanted to help catch this man as much as she could.

"You gave me the biggest lead the moment you gave me the smell that lingered on him." Laxus said as he made his leave out the door quickly. He had to be sure of one last thing so he could get this bastard. _'Passionflower, lavender and lemon balm…either he has a garden or this fucker knows a thing or two about herbs.'_ He thought, grateful to the herbs that Lily had taught him about. His knowledge was nowhere near her level but he knew of the most common ones. Those flowers alone were nothing but basic scent based herbs used to help with depression and anxiety but mixed those three together and you get Fiore's number one knock out potion. Mostly used by doctors and dentist before a surgery. In its liquid form it is easy enough to be slipped into a drink. Alcohol flawlessly hides it taste being as it was just as bitter, especially to any first time drinker.

Laxus got his confirmation from a local herb shop who said they had a large order for those three herbs a few weeks before the disappearances started happening; later picked up by a guy that matched that description. Said his name was Dante Hertz. (No offence to anyone who may have either part of that name.) After a little research with the help of some ruin knights and some underground connection, Laxus got the information he needed.

_"__Doctor Dante Hertz… age 33, a former surgeon level medical wizard of Antiqua Laurel hospital in Peace village with a specialty in herbal potions. He was removed from his position and had his license terminated two years ago when it was discovered that he had been illegally tricking his brunet patients to undergo unorthodox experiments in trying to combine human DNA with that of animal DNA. Hertz made claim that people with brown hair had a lot more genetic flexibility and by adding animal genes we could biologically overcome any current and future diseases. Hertz fled before he was caught and was last seen in Kunngi. A town not too far away from the town of the girl's kidnapping."_ Was what Laxus found out, a true mad man.

Now he stood a short distance from Dante's forest hidden hideout and the scent of the potion was strong. If Laxus wasn't careful he could pass out from the smell alone. He could almost feel his inner beast want to lash out from the assault on his nose, but he has to resist. The whole point of his mission lay in there somewhere not to mention Lily could be in there somewhere, but after knowing Dante's method he began to doubt it. As the nature dragon slayer she couldn't be harmed by the negative effects of plants. Even a poisons fruit or berry wouldn't kill her if she ate it. So long as it was natural… she would only gain strength.

It may have been another dead end in finding his beloved flower but it would be stupid to just leave the mission now. He might as well finish it. Laxus went in and it was not long till he found the missing women locket up in cages. Many of them have obviously been experimented on, he could tell from how sickly they looked. It was only natural that their body would reject the foreign blood, bones and/or organs. They needed real doctors and could only hope that whatever Dante did to them could be reversed.

Laxus quickly and effortlessly parted the bars of their small metal prisons. No need for a key when you had his strength. "Listen up because I'm only going to say this once. Head out for the front as fast as you can. The Ruin Knights should be there waiting for you. Some will head home right away while the others will be sent to a real doctor to get treatment." He told them and they made no verbal arguments. Anything to get away from their captor he figured.

Dealing with Hertz afterwards was the easy part. Most medical wizards weren't trained for combat. Maybe some impressive defenses but it was uncommon for them to throw a decent punch. They were meant to be the team healer and that's it. Laxus dragged Hertz out and handed him over to the captain of the group, a man named Lahar. "So the other girls… they are going to get some real treatment right?" Laxus asked awkwardly. He was not much of a man for conversation.

The captain looked at him with his constant glare and said "Not that it concerns you all that much but if you must know they have been sent ahead of you to Magnolia. The chairwoman of the Commission of Medical Wizards and Mages said that there is a surgeon level medical wizard that recently moved there a short time ago; a young woman at the age of only 20 who shows great promise in herbal remedies and potions. The chairwoman says that if anyone can treat those girls it would be her."

Laxus gave a small inner sigh of relief. Not bothering to ask who this person was. If they could help these women then that was all he needed to know. No reason to pry. With that Laxus left and collected his reward, bought some more ginger and got on the train for his return back home, not bothering to stay for the celebration they wanted to hold in his honor. Laxus just wanted to head back to Fairy Tail. Maybe he would troll with the guild for a bit while he looked for his next lead to find Lily. The train began to move and he was off.

Behind a tree watching the train make its slow departure was the woman from the last bar Laxus had gone to for information. Smiling as she watched, no one knowing she was there. "You push through, despite the commotion. You hope to turn the wheels of your path into a faster motion. If only you had asked Lahar for the name for in knowledge you would gain. The ability to have put a stop to your waiting pain. For in your moment of lack of thought and the opportunity fleeting. You have only sealed the moment of your fifth meeting. Not much longer so have patients Laxus Dreyar. Soon you will reunite with your beloved nature dragon slayer." She said aloud to no one as she put on her sky blue cloak. The same one she wore when she first encountered those two souls bound by destiny.

The mysterious messenger of fate vanished just as Laxus looked out the window of his train seat. Oblivious to what is to happen because of his actions today. Time… would be the only telling factor.

* * *

Wow! Another long chapter but this one came a lot faster and almost in time for spring break at my college. I hope you all are enjoying the story so far. Let me know what you think and where you think I can improve. If it's not for the characters my friend made I have no beta readers so I am never sure if all the grammar and spelling errors have been spotted. Look forward to the next chapter! **Chapter 7 The Odds She Beats.** Till next time! ^-^


	8. Chapter7 The Odds She Beats (P1)

Declaimer: Let me get a few things out of the way. I do NOT own Fairy Tail or its characters, Hiro Mashima does. Flames will be used to either burn Lisanna or given to Natsu to eat. Not all of the OC's in this story are mine, most of them are made by a friend of mine and some we worked on together. With that done let's get this story moving!

* * *

**Chapter 7: The Odds She Beats**

Lily lay sickly on the boat she was in, trying to remember how she was dragged into this predicament. Though quite honestly she was still tired from her work and being waken in the middle of the night. So she was unable to think clearly. She had been assigned to take care of several girls from another village. It had been so much work helping them with constant surgeries that Lily had been unable to go with her sister to take down a dark guild or to meet the S-class known as Erza Scarlet when she returned to the guild.

How she got here was no longer the point. The fact of the matter now is that she was on a small boat with Natsu, Happy, Lucy, Gray, Demetria and Bobo, the boat carrier, who was taking them to the cursed island of Galuna for an S-class job they were not cleared for.

"So it seems to be true. Looks like almost all dragon slayers suffer from motion sickness." Said Demetria with an amused smile. Lily could only guess she was saying that due to probably knowing Laxus' secret. She did have close ties to him and his team the thunder legion.

"Yeah but Lil is nowhere near as bad as Natsu." Gray said, looking at the pink haired wizard leaning over the side. His original task was to take at least Natsu and Happy back to the guild but was surprised to see that Lucy and Lily were also there though the latter clearly not fully aware of the situation due to tiredness and blindsided by Natsu with a knockout punch to the gut. Demetria had joined them later by flying over with her angel soul takeover magic. Claiming that breaking the rules is fun every once in a while is fun. That and she view this being listed as an S-class job a joke.

Lily had to agree to an extent. More often than not, a supposed curse that affected the body ends up being a medical condition. Possibly a new illness that the islanders are not aware of, but for them to believe that they had been turned into demons… well there just might be more to this then they imagine. Whatever the case, in this moment, even Lily herself believed that the odds were stacked against them, making her want to face them even more. Maybe, just maybe, these were the very odds she would need to overcome to see Laxus again. _'After this… I will get to see you Sparky, hopefully. I pray that these are the odds I need to beat to see you.'_ She thought, rubbing her lightning lacrima for comfort from her turning stomach.

For her, without notice, Bobo had vanish and the boat was about to be hit by a wave. Lily was too lost in thought and it was not brought to her attention till everyone else made it clear as to what was about to happen. Within a blink of an eye the wave capsized the boat and washed them away. Yet through some strange miracle they all washed ashore to the very island they needed to reach.

"That was fun. I always enjoy a good boat capsizing." Demetria said sarcastically as she made an attempt to ring the water out of her tank top. Everyone was a little annoyed at the outcome well… all except for the fire mage and his feline friend that dragged most of them into this mess.

"Well we made it this far, best to make an attempt to complete this job." Gray said. He was also a little excited to prove himself on a high rank job. He just didn't voice it the way Natsu does.

"Wait, you're not objection to this? I thought your task was to stop us?" Lucy asked in confusion. Once again in her life she was hit with conflicting wants and thoughts.

"Why are you complaining about his lack of objection? You wanted to do this job too because of the golden celestial key that was promised to be a part of the reward. Besides, how is he going to drag us back now? We are already on the island and our boat is gone." Lily stated as she twisted her hair to rid it of the excess water.

It was not long till they found the village entrance and were allowed in after showing their guild marks. For the moment the villagers looked human, that was… till night fell. That is when they saw the effect of this curse. Every single villager turned into a demon right before their eyes. This was no illness. Lily had no idea how they were to fix this. What she did know, is that they may be on the island for a while. The chief told them to get some rest, that they could start in the morning, even suggesting to start with an old temple that was on the island. He gave them loggings and let them sleep.

Lucy, in her hut with Natsu and Gray, couldn't sleep. Not only because of Natsu snoring and Gray moving in his sleep but because of one other thing that happened before this mess. She had met him. Lucy had met Laxus, and he was not the same person her sister described him as in her diary or their letters to their mother or at least maybe she didn't see it. The moment was clear in her head.

*Many hours ago*

Lucy was simply sitting and conversing with Gray, Natsu and Erza when suddenly she had felt extremely tired and feel asleep. Though she woke up only minutes later she was rather confused. Lucy heard the name Mystogan being thrown around.

"What happened and who is Mystogan?" Lucy asked as she rubbed the sleep from her eyes. It may have been a short nap but clearly an intense one.

"Mystogan is one of the S-class wizards here and a contender for one of the strongest but he is so mysterious. Any time he wants to get a job he puts everyone to sleep. The only one who has seen his face is the master." Erza said in annoyance. She was a fellow S-class wizard and yet she still did not have the ability to fight off his sleep spell.

"That's not true. I've seen it." Spoke a deep voice that just dripped with arrogance. Lucy looked to see a man with spiky blonde hair obviously slicked back except for a small tuff of it in the front to act as his bangs. His most notable fetcher however was the lightning shaped scar he had over his right eye. Staring from his forehead and ending past his cheek bone.

"Laxus! You're back, that's rare. You're never here." Spoke random members of the guild.

Lucy was in shock. _'So this is him. This is the guy that brought my sister back home. Yet Lily isn't here to see him. He is so close!'_ Lucy thought to herself. She stood up wanting to say the thanks he deserves but the words wouldn't come to her. No amount of gratitude could be given to show how thankful she was for what he did for her sister and herself. She didn't hear what he was saying but she was pulled out of her thoughts when she noticed him looking at her.

Yes, Laxus stared at this new person in the guild. _'Her face, it looks so much like Lily's. Tsk, I'm being crazy. Lily isn't here and won't be till I find her. She may have her face but everything else is wrong. Skin tone, height, eye color and hair color. Guess I just miss Twig more than I thought.'_ Laxus thought to himself. Forgetting about the little sister that his flower made mention of several times and not putting two and two together. "What are you looking at princess? Falling for my looks are you?" Laxus said trying to brush off his earlier thoughts.

Just like that Lucy's opinion of him dropped faster than a shooting star. Still what he is like now doesn't change what he did. He helped her big sister and she had vowed to herself that she was going to thank him. But now she was going to be vague as hell so she can confuse him. So, with the warmest smile she could muster she looked at Laxus and said "Thank you. Thank you for all that you have done for my family in bringing someone special back to us seven years ago. You have no idea how much of a blessing it was to have them home after so long. You have my thanks Laxus Dreyar." She ended her thank you with a small bow and then looked back up at him and saw his confused face. Come to think of it almost everyone in the guild seemed confused.

After that confutation Natsu tried to go up to the second floor to fight Laxus only to be promptly stopped by the master. That's when Mirajane told her about S-class missions and how they work. Lucifer chipping in though it was difficult to understand due to him also eating his 5th out of 20 roasts chickens. He always seemed to have a monster of an appetite, but Mira was more than willing to cook large meals for him. Lucy later went back to her shared apartment to find her sister asleep on her bed, still dressed in her doctors' uniform. With a little effort she was able to get Lily into more suitable clothes, fix up her hair and get her into a more comfortable position on her bed. Once night fell Natsu came in and the rest was history.

*Current time.*

Lucy, even now, was still at a lost about how to feel about Laxus. Demetria speaks highly of him and there is no doubt in her mind that her sister is in love with him. _'Maybe he is just one of those people who are nicer the longer you know them or the closer you get to them. Guess I will have to give him a second chance the next time I see him. I just don't want Lily getting hurt. While she may be physically stronger than I am, she is still recovering emotionally from her hardships of returning home a short time after mom's death and from father's complete change in attitude. It's pretty obvious she has fallen for him hard.' _Lucy thought in slight worry. Shaking her head away of these worries, Lucy laid down and makes an attempt to get some sleep.

The morning came quickly and they began their search, starting with the temple the village leader advised them to search. The term ruins fit well due to the state the old temple was in.

"This place looks like the devil came and had a hell of a party. Damn bastard didn't think to invite me? How rude. Still, this temple is in shambles. Put the old girl in a chair because I don't think she can stand much longer." Demetria said as she inspected the walls. "Hey Lil, can't you have the plants retract or something? They could be covering a clue." She asked; her blue eyes looking to her newest friend.

"I don't think that would be wise. The growing plant life is what is keeping this place up at the moment. If I have them move too quickly or move the wrong one, the whole temple could collapse with us in it. It would be best to just watch our step and be vigilant." Lily said with her arms crossed slightly shivering. She didn't understand why she was feeling cold. The island was tropical and shouldn't have such cold conditions and yet, with her sensitivity she was feeling as if she was near and ice burg.

Lucy looked at some of the plants growing and noticed that something was off. "Hey Lily, you might want to look at this plant. Something about it isn't right." She said calling her sister over. If she was right about this then there is something bigger going on here.

Lily walked over to inspect the plant. Her eyes narrow as she looks. "It's wild spinach." She said out loud.

"What is so unique about wild spinach?" Natsu asked. "It's just a type of plant." He was clearly clueless.

Lily looked at him and the rest of the group. Just as she was about to explain to him why it was odd, Natsu stepped too hard and the ground below them gave way; Sending them down deep through several floors and tunnels. Eventually their mighty fall came to an end and they found something they never would have imagined; a large demon, completely frozen in a block of ice.

"So this is the cause. Spinach only grows in colder environments. An island such as this should have no such temperatures." Lily spoke through her shivers. Inwardly she was cursing her double weakness to both vehicles and to the cold. It didn't help that she was dressed in a two piece top and skirt; the top being bikini like in moss green with eastern symbol for medicine on it; placed on the right breast of it. While her skirt was dirt brown in color; the left side higher than the right. The right side stopping just above her knee and the left stopping mid-thigh. Not to mention she was barefoot as she always was. For her she might as well have been in a blizzard; which she was once… when she met Laxus for the third time.

Lucy, noticing her sister's silent distress, ran to her and hugged her; having nothing but her body heat to keep her sister warm. "If I knew we would be facing the cold I would have brought you a coat or something sis. I need to get you out of here before you freeze." Lucy said.

"I'll take her out of here. Someone needs to stay here and wait to see if anyone comes. I have a feeling that something is going on here." Demetria said as she picked up the nature wizard. She paused when she felt just how cold Lil was. Surely she would stand no chance against an ice wizard if she was effected this much. Demetria wasted no time in getting them both out of there with the help of her angel soul. Her wings were strong enough to lift them both till they were just outside the ruins. Once Lily recovered they decided to head back to the village to gather some more information about the situation while Natsu, Gray, Happy and Lucy check out the ruins.

"Thank you Demetria. That place was unbearable." Lily said to her friend as they made their way back to the village.

"It was nothing, Lil. Yet I do want something in return if you don't mind." Demetria replied; placing her hands behind her head as she walked. "It's nothing big, just something I am curious about." She continued.

"Um... Ok. What is it that you desire?" the green mage asked. A little weary of what her mischievous friend may want.

Demetria looked at her with a beaming smile and asked "can you tell me about one of your meetings with Laxus; Maybe one that would be embarrassing for him? I have been wanting to make him some new clothes but he won't hold still for me to get his new measurements."

Lily had to hold back her laughter but was failing fast. A smile spread wide on her lips. "Ok. I can do that, but I'm not sure if Laxus would really consider this tale embarrassing. It would have to be the second time I had met Sparky…" And with that… her tale was being told.

* * *

I am so sorry that I'm cutting this here but I feel this would work better as a 2 parter! Don't worry though because you are going to get a treat. Next chapter is focusing on another of Laxus and Lily's past interactions so I hope you look forward to it. Let me know what you guys think. I love reading your reviews. Next is **Chapter 8: Tale of Meeting #2**.


	9. Chapter8 Tale of Meeting 2

Declaimer: Let me get a few things out of the way. I do NOT own Fairy Tail or its characters, Hiro Mashima does. Flames will be used to either burn Lisanna or given to Natsu to eat. Not all of the OC's in this story are mine, most of them are made by a friend of mine and some we worked on together. With that done let's get this story moving!

**Chapter8: Tale of Meeting #2**

* * *

The tale begins one year after their first meeting; Lily at the age of fourteen and Laxus at seventeen. Lily was in Clover Town for some negotiations with a business partner of her father's. The key word there being was. She had already finished what she needed to do sooner than expected. So until the date comes that she was to leave she decided to stay in town and see what she could find. She had three more days until she had to return to the estate; plenty of time to find the perfect item for her little sister.

Lily began to think to herself as she walked about the town _'Lucy's birthday is coming soon and I want to get her a wonderful birthday present. This will be her first birthday after my return and mom's…'_ Lily stopped her thoughts as well as her movements. Thought it has been nearly a year, the memory and loss still affected her greatly. Though not nearly as much as it did her sister. At least that's how the young mage perceived it. She would not deny that Lucy had spent a greater amount of time with their mother and maybe missed her more than Lily did. Yet the fact of the matter was that they needed each other more than ever. That is why Lily was determined to be there for Lucy and to be the shoulder to cry on when she needed to grieve. Even if it meant that Lily would have to mourn in silence behind a mask as to be a strong figure for her sister. Heaven forbid their bastard father had the time for them to assist them with their grief.

Lily shook her head of her new found disgust for her father and continued walking. Her focus clearly cut in half for it wasn't long before she ran into someone. She was about to let her foul mood, which she brought upon herself, get the better of her and snap at whomever she ran into, if she had not caught the familiar scent of storm clouds and oak. She turned around at the same time as the other person and it was indeed who she thought it was.

"Well, didn't think I would run into you so soon Twig. It's only been a year. Did you get lost again?" Laxus said with hints of arrogance laced within his voice. To any stranger these would be words that would make others quick to anger and thus avoid him, and maybe that was his intention. Laxus had done research on the Heartfilia name when he returned to the guild and what he found made his heart sink. _'She is the daughter of one of the riches families in all of Fiore; she probably won't leave that comfy life style just to join some guild filled with bastards, bums and vagabonds. Besides, she is finally back with that family of hers that she has worked so hard to return to. It's best if she forgets all about that stupid prophecy/ fortune shit. What could she possibly see in a commoner guild wizard like me?'_ Laxus thought. Yet as he looks at her now, it amazes him that she had somehow become even lovelier in the span of only a year. Laxus placed a hand on his forehead to act as if seeing her alone gave him a headache when it was for a different reason all together. _'Why is it so fucking warm?'_

"Ha! As if, I'm here for my own reasons and I'm perfectly capable of returning on my own this time around. You haven't changed much. Your vanity and ego still seem to be as vast as the sky itself, Sparky." Lily retorted, confidence booming within her own voice. She was never one to turn down a challenge and she didn't want the fighting skill she gained from her travels to go rusty. Yet something seemed off. Lily took a close look at Laxus' face. His eyes seemed unfocused, his breathing was slightly off, his cheeks flushed and dusted red and he appeared to be sweating. That last observation is what really threw her off. Seeing as a storm would hit the town soon. The air was crisp and cool, so why was he sweating? "Laxus, are you feeling alright?" She asked with sincere concern. The town people had already gone inside to seek shelter from the coming storm so there was no worry of the public eye.

"It's none of your concern Tree stump. Just go back to your castle and wait for your prince or something. I don't have time to mess with some rich brat." Laxus said as he turned around. It hurt him to say such words, at least to her. To anyone else he wouldn't care but to this flower… it pained his heart. Yet it was hard to keep his composure. Suddenly the world was spinning, his legs felt weak. With his next step his world went black and he collapsed to the ground.

"Laxus!" Lily called out as she watched him fall. She was at his side immediately and turned him over. She placed the back of her hand against his forehead. _'He's burning up! The hospital of this town is too far away from our current location. I would never be able to get him there before we are hit by the heart of the storm. I'll… I'll take him back to my hotel room. At least I can give him some treatment, maybe figure out where this behavior is coming from.'_ She thought to herself as she slung him over her shoulder and made her way to the hotel.

It was not long till she arrived at her destination and had him resting in the second bed. It wasn't a fancy hotel nor was it all that lavish but it was comfortable and felt a bit like a home. Her father would drill her for not acting and indulging like the lady she should be, but she didn't care. She wasn't born to that estate they have now. She was born back when they had a simpler home and subconsciously it was what she still preferred. She looked out the window at the rain drops hitting against the glass and then at Laxus. She couldn't find anything wrong, only a fever. So all she can do is try to bring down his temperature till it broke. She decided to head to the kitchen in hopes of brewing a potion that would help with his burning head.

It felt like hours had passed by the time Laxus woke up. The ceiling was not a blinding white as he expected it to be. There was also no bright light or the sound of various machines. The bed was the right amount of soft and firm. He felt something cool on his head. He reached a hand up to find a damp cloth. He forced himself to sit up. He looked to his left to see a window pelted harshly by rain. _'When did a storm hit?'_ He asked himself. Laxus then looked to his right to find his stuff organized neatly against a bedside table and his sound pods placed carefully on top of said table.

"I see your finally awake." Spoke a familiar voice. Laxus turned his head to look and saw Lily.

"What the hell, where am I? Why did you bring me here?" He asked. A small part of him was glad that she still took him somewhere after his blackout to get him out of a storm, despite the way he talked to her earlier. Not that he would say so out loud of course.

"You collapsed after you started to walk away from me. You have a fever and there was no way I was going to be able to take you to the hospital before the storm hit. So I took you to my hotel room. It would have only made your fever worse if we were caught in that storm. I should have left you there after how you acted, but lucky for you I'm not that kind of person. What I want to know is why you were saying such things? Last time we meet, you were all for me joining the guild when I was ready. So what changed?" Lily said. She wanted answers. His words before hurt her greatly. Not that she would let it show.

"You're an heiress, the eldest daughter to the Heartfilia family. Why would you want to join some guild? You wanted to get back to that comfy lifestyle right? That's why you wanted to get home so bad." Laxus was about to continue when he was interrupted.

"Don't assume! I wasn't born to that life! I was born back before the Heartfilia name was known. Back when all that mattered was family. That's why I wanted to go home, to go back to my mother, father and little sister." Lily said looking down. Trying to hide the tears she knew where coming before continuing. "Yet that's not what I returned too. When I got back my mother had passed away, I have to work to prove myself to my father as an asset to his company and my little sister only speaks formalities to me. I want to join your guild but I want to at least try to reconnect with my sister. Just to have some sort of validation that all my work wasn't in vain!" Lily said strongly, turning away to hide the tears falling from her eyes.

Her tears did not go unnoticed. He saw them just as she turned away from him. _'Life hasn't given her a break since I met her. She is trying hard to make sure her efforts had some sort of meaning, and here I am making things worse. Way to go Laxus, you're an asshole.'_ He thought with guilt filling his heart. Laxus moved closer and swung his legs over the side of the bed where she was sitting, ignoring the dizziness that he was beginning to feel in his head again. He put his hands on her shoulders and pulled her towards him till her back was pressed against his chest and held her in the same kind of hug she gave him when they had first met.

"Lily…I'm sorry. I never meant to have you shed tears form those pretty emerald eyes of yours. Things have been kind of crazy at the guild. My father… he was banished from the guild. It really hurt. I know he was a bit of a jerk but he was still family. Add that to living under the shadow of being the master's grandson, and it feels like it's too much sometimes. And finding out that you are an heiress? Made me doubt any reason you might have for joining our guild of vagabonds." Laxus said to her. Apparently a sick Laxus is a talkative Laxus.

While Lily did enjoy the sentiment behind his words, she needed to check on his medication. She may only be a nurse level but he was her patient at the moment and she was all he had. She got out of his hold and laid him back down on the bed before leaving to check the potion and then going off somewhere to relax.

Laxus lay in the bed, pulling the sheets over his blushing face. The realization of what he said to her hitting him. _'Way to go Laxus that was real smooth. Ugh, what is wrong with me? There is no way I have a crush on Tree stump. I mean… I know I wanted to kiss her when I took her home but that was just a result of being a teenager, right?' _Laxus thought to himself. He shook his head and got out of bed. "I need a shower. Maybe then my head will clear up." He said. Using the bed frame as support he got his bag and a spare change of clothes. He made his way to the shower, not hearing that the water was running and opened the door.

Laxus was frozen in shock at what was in front of him. His face heating up and not because of his fever. Instead, turning a tomato red from a blush. Lily turned her head to find the source of the new found draft only to quickly dart behind the shower curtain, blushing just as profusely. Wondering just how much he had seen.

"L-laxus! What are you doing in here?" Lily said stuttering. That was enough to snap him out of his frozen state and have him running out of the room with a quick sorry as he closed the door. Laxus got back in the bed and did his best to forget what just happened.

The next three days were awkward but Lily still cared for him regardless and Laxus' fever improved greatly. Soon it was an hour before Lily had to return home and she still had no gift for her sister.

"Hey, um… I never had the chance to give this to you but I know it's yours." Laxus said as he reached into his bag and pulled out a familiar pink heart locket that the dragoness had been missing. He hands it to her, his heart swells at seeing the smile that spreads across her face. _'Damn I guess I do have a crush on her. That smile alone makes my heart race, and this time it's not a fever talking. Wish I could see that smile more.'_ Laxus thought while fighting back a blush. "I should get back to the guild. I feel well enough to get back and continue my rest there." He told her as they stood at the fork in the road for their individual destinations.

Laxus was about to turn and walk away when he felt something warm and soft on his cheek. He is unable to hold back his blush. Lily had kissed him on the cheek.

"Thank you Laxus. This means a lot to me. Don't forget to wait for me. I'm going to join Fairy Tail one day, I promise." Lily said to him. Her green eyes once again holding that shine he had seen only once before and again at that moment, he wanted to teach her what a real kiss was. He chose to once more restrain himself and simply watch her jump into a horse drawn carriage and ride away. He chuckled as he saw her stick herself out the window looking sick not even a minute into her journey homeward. With a smirk on his lips he made his way back.

_'__Two meetings down, only three to go, and then you'll be mine lil flower; and this time, I have no doubts that you will keep your promise.'_ With that in mine he returned to his home and got the proper rest he needed for his fever to fully go away.

Meanwhile, Lily made her attempts to give Lucy the locket and wish her a happy birthday. Though she did not accept the gift she was blown away by the heart behind it. Lily had been the only one that day to wish Lucy a happy birthday. So it wasn't the gift the eldest had in mine but right now, as she helped the youngest in her own studies of becoming a medical wizard, she was reconnecting with her little sister like she wanted. Lily got to keep the locket but only if she updated the picture in it that held the two Heartfilia sisters. It was the day their bond began to reform and Lily couldn't be happier.

_'__I wonder what my next meeting will bring when I see you again, lightning knight?'_ She thought as she continued her lessons with Lucy. With their understanding of each other expanding, the future for these two seems bright. Yet what would Laxus do if it was he who had to care for Lily? One could only guess.

* * *

Wow! That took WAY longer than I expected. I'm so sorry for the long wait everyone. Life kind of happened. It's a long story in itself. Please review or comment, even if you have already done so before. Your words help push me forward when I have doubts on my story. I hope you all enjoy this chapter. Next chapter is **Chapter9: The Odds She Beats (Part 2)**. Hope you all look forward to it.


	10. Chapter9 The Odds She Beats p2

Declaimer: Let me get a few things out of the way. I do NOT own Fairy Tail or its characters, Hiro Mashima does. Flames will be used to either burn Lisanna or given to Natsu to eat. Not all of the OC's in this story are mine, most of them are made by a friend of mine and some we worked on together. With that done let's get this story moving!

* * *

**Chapter9: The Odds She Beats (Part 2)**

Lily finished telling her story with a blush on her face. She looked to her new friend to see her reaction to the tale, only to find her rubbing her hands together as if her plan was coming to fruition.

"This is good. Laxus will have to let me take new measurements with this story!" Demetria said with a purr in her voice.

Lily only stared at her new friend nervously._ 'I am beginning to question my choice in friends.' _She thought with slight concern for herself and whatever fate she just befell Laxus by telling Demetria of their second meeting. "That's good… I think, but now I have a question for you if you don't mind answering it." Lily said.

"Sure. Seems only fair after the kind of question I asked you. So what's on your mind Lil?" Demetria asked. She looked to her more tribal-ish friend. While as a person of fashion she thought the style was regressive but on Lily, it worked. She could also now see what it was that Laxus liked about her. Demetria had been the only one Laxus told with anything concerning Lily. Even his most trusted thunder legion knew nothing about his true thoughts on the girl. This made her start to feel horrible for the secret she kept from him. Demetria shook her head and prepared herself for whatever question was coming her way.

"I have noticed that you leave the guild quite often. I know you say it's to get more materials for your projects and yet, there is one consistency that seems off. Why is it that when you return, you smell of iron?" Lily asked

Demetria nearly froze. Yet she took a deep breath and looked at Lily. "I'll tell you after the mission but you have to promise not to tell anyone afterwards, ok? Can you do that?" she said.

Lily nodded in understanding. "You have my word. I won't tell anyone. Besides, it appears that we have arrived back at the village." She said as they walked through the gates. From there the investigation began, using a lacrima to communicate between the two parties. One held by Lily and the other her sister. The pieces of the puzzle were starting to come together for both Lily and Demetria when three factors came into play. All which were nuisances. Problem number one, Erza had come to collect them from this mission due to the fact that none of them were S-class. Problem number two, Gray has gone AWOL due to an old acquaintance being behind this and is trying to deal with the situation alone. Problem number three, Natsu was nowhere to be found at the moment. This mess was beginning to give Lily a headache.

"That's it! We have reached a tripled fuck situation! Can this guild do one mission without shakings hands with the devil?!" Demetria exclaimed. This situation was frustrating her as well. Lily didn't know if she should laugh or sympathize with her fashion savvy companion.

"You only have yourselves to blame for taking this mission. The master is very cross with all of you. Once we find Natsu and get Gray we are heading back to the guild." Erza spoke, holding Lucy and Happy with a rope.

Now Lily didn't know the armored wizard very well or for very long but she could tell that there were going to be moments where the red haired mage would irritate her, and now was looking like one of those moments. "I'm sorry Erza, while I agree that we had no place in taking this mission the fact of the matter is that we are too far in to turn back now. There is no time to head back and get someone else. So we will finish this mission weather you like it or not. If you try to drag us off I can guarantee that I will put up a fight. Alas it seems you have but two options, either join in to end your complaint about the lack of an S-class or stay out of our way and let us finish this job." Lily said to Erza, looking her right in the eyes.

Demetria was shocked but in a good way. _'So that's the kind of woman you are, a woman of integrity. We may get along better than I thought and defiantly a good person for Laxus. If anyone can stop his current path, it will be you Lil.'_ She thought. The youngest of the Strauss siblings smiles and takes her friend by the arm to untie Lucy and Happy and leave as a group, having the stunned Erza remain behind.

It was not long till more trouble showed up. The group behind the unthawing of the demon Deliora had chosen to attack. The group separated and Lily left to face the worst type of opponent, a fire wizard named Hunter. She was at an elemental disadvantage. Not just that he had her pinned below him. The situation was not looking good for her; even if she sprouted a non-flammable wood from her being he would only shatter it.

"It's time to call it quits doll face. Nothing is going to stop Lyon till that damned demon is dead! I will not have you or your little group mess up 3 years of planning." Spoke the fire mage with cold amber eyes glaring at her. His hand produced a flame and gripped her arm, letting it burn. Lily let out a scream. The pain was indescribable, only ending when a bolt of lightning came from his left and struck him down.

Lily, with hope and excitement, looked in the direction of the lightning only to find nothing, simply her bag of medical supplies and her lacrima. She took notice that the lacrima had sparks of electricity around it. She went over and picked it up and in that moment, it felt as if Laxus was there with her, fighting with her. Confidence swelled in her chest as an idea popped in her mind. "We will do this together Sparky." Lily whispered to the lacrima. Her counter attack began. Blocking with iron wood and attacking with the lacrima. After what felt like hours, she came out victorious. She went on to treat her wounds then off to find the others.

The battle was hard on all parties, friend and foe alike. Yet in the end it was Natsu who saved the day. Afterwards it was both Lily and Demetria who brought down the barrier. With it gone the demons of Galuna were set free. A party was held and the group was invited. By the end of it they were taken home by a pirate ship with only a gold key as a gift for Lucy. The return home was bittersweet but one that they could not change. Lily once more went to write a letter to her mother, setting the lacrima on her desk in sight.

_"__Dearest mother, it's me again. Today's job was simply outrageous. I saw that because that's honestly the best word I can think of to fit that job. I won't go too far into the details, mostly because I was half asleep in the beginning and sick on the way to the island. Though…. Something strange happened with the lacrima I got that day. It was as if I could feel Laxus there with me. Silly, I know. I know he wasn't actually there but it produced his magic, his scent. Yet now it seems to have this magic chain and lock on it. I have no idea what it means and Demetria has yet to tell me why she sells of iron sometimes. There is a lot more at play here but I guess answers will come when they come. I'm sure Lucy is telling you her half of the story as we speak. It has been a long day so I will be heading to bed soon. I miss you everyday mom. Please continue to watch over us. Loving you even now, Lily" _

As always she sealed and put away the letter before heading to bed. Not seeing the magic lock starting to crack on her treasured lacrima. Elsewhere at a single tree in between magnolia and another town Demetria waits with a sketch book, drawing new designs for fashion. She stopped only when she hears footsteps and a familiar gruff voice.

"So you made it tonight. I was thinking you wouldn't make it again, babe." Said a man. Demetria set down her drawing and ran to hug him. Taking in the smell of iron and smiled. The man returned the hug.

"I would never miss the chance to see you my iron knight, or should I say iron dragon?" She said looking at her secret lover from Fairy Tail's rival guild of Phantom Lord. Demetria smiled and said "I'm glad to see you, Gajeel".

* * *

Ok! Not going to lie… that was probably a bad chapter. I waited too long to finish it and had a lot on my mind. Not to mention short. I need to rewatch some episodes and regain my spark. I hope you have some enjoyment out of this. Let me know what you think or even ask questions. I may answer them at the beginning or ending of a chapter. Next chapter will either be **Chapter10: The Man of Iron** a chapter on Demetria and Gajeel or **Chapter10: Laxus Learns of Lily **a chapter where well… Laxus finds out where his flower has been. The choice is yours. See you next time. ^-^


End file.
